


In Between

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance has never been existent, not in the generation of the war. All the death, and destruction, the corrupt, and the nefarious consumed what life was left in this world. What was known of love was desolate and remote, strange to some, but normal for others. As if a second nature, they were the unclouded, the luminous; and those who were enveloped by darkness, envied what they could not seem to reach. She was the only one; she was the only one who could fill his heart with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two years in

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete, and I will be adding as I go. However, enjoy!

‘’I can’t believe it’s the anniversary, it feels like it was years ago.’’ Fresh painted red nails encased the ceramic mug filled with delicious goodness; Ino Yamanka was always the one to look her very best. Since the war, she had much preferred looking her best – not one for dirt under her nails, and knots in her hair. During the war there was no time, though at that time, beauty products weren’t exactly on her mind. Fresh painted red lips stained the white ceramic, as blue eyes smiled at the pinkette who sat three feet from her. ‘’It’s only been two years, and things are finally coming together, the grand opening of the children’s hospital is tomorrow right?’’  
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Blushing, Sakura hid her face behind her large strawberry milkshake, ‘’I’m looking forward to it,’’ That wasn’t the only thing the pinkette was most looking forward to, it had been two years, two years this day; the day he left, was the best day and the worst day of her life.  
  
**_‘I’ll see you when I’m back,’_**  
  
Sub-consciously Sakura touched her forehead lightly, and turned the slightest shade of pink. Concern crossed Ino’s face. ‘’Oh Sakura, you’re not still expecting _him_ to show, are you? I mean…he’s been gone for two years, maybe it’s time to let go already. You’re just torturing yourself,’’  
  
‘’I am not, and what about you Ino Pig?’’ She spat in teasing tones. ‘’No way am I losing to you,’’  
  
‘’you’ve already won billboard-brow, I have a thing for someone much better – and he thinks I’m beautiful.’’ Red lips shimmered under the bright lights of the small café’. Ino’s entire face was aglow, and Sakura sighed. ‘’Who is it this time, let me guess, Kiba maybe?’’  
  
‘’Ew, no way. Besides, I’ve seen him hanging around that strange cat-girl.’’  
  
Sakura blinked. ‘’Cat girl?’’  
  
Shrugging it off, Ino took another sip of her warm tea and licked her glossy lips. ‘’It isn’t just a fling Sakura! It’s real!’’ She announced, a little too loudly as others glanced. ‘’We’ve been on a few missions together, and we’ve had lunch a few times too,’’  
  
‘’Lunch on your missions, or lunch outside of work?’’ A pink brow rose, and lips curved into a taunting grin, sucking back the delicious thick ice cream. Ino rolled her eyes, resting her face on the palm of her hand. ‘’Just missions…but our schedules are kind of opposite,’’ Sighing heavily, picking at the crumbs left over for her lunch she sighed a second time. ‘’Sai just isn’t like other guys, ya’know,’’  
  
The liquid in the back of Sakura’s throat almost came back up as her lungs constricted, and the coughing fit began. Sai was Sakura’s teammate, and though once or twice she’s hit him for his oblivious insults – no way would he be suited to dating. ‘’S-Sai?! You’re joking right?’’ She heaved a deep breath, almost spitting out the liquid that made its way back up her throat. Ino was looking rather insulted as she finished off her hot tea. ‘’What do you mean? Of course it’s Sai, who else would it be?’’ Rolling her eyes, she slammed her cup down. ‘’Don’t be such a weirdo Sakura, we’re all bound to start dating eventually – you’re the only one who’s hung up on that criminal Sasuke, I mean yeah, he’s hot as hell but no way are they going to allow him 100% back into the village, even if he did help end the war.’’ She rolled her eyes, and saw the hurt on Sakura’s face – she didn’t mean it, and Sakura knew that but it was still hard to hear it aloud. ‘’Look I’m sorry,’’ Pushing a hand through her blonde locks, she forced a smile. ‘’I’m just kind of jealous he showed you affection, and not me.’’ She winked, trying to get the pinkette to smile – which in turn, she did, but it was more so forced than anything.  
  
As the two of them were finishing lunch it started snowing, which wasn’t surprising, fall was nearing its end – snow began to fall lightly within the village. Within the two year span after the war, buildings and homes were rebuilt and the village was looking much more modern than it previously had. Kakashi Hatake’s face had been carved into the wall; he was announced hokage a few months prior to the anniversary date of the war – though Naruto was much too busy and occupied to really make a mess like he use to do long ago. Sakura pulled on her jacket, and cozied into her scarf Hinata had made her the year prior, it was pink and matched her hair quite nicely. ‘’So when are you going to go on a real date with Sai?’’ She arched a brow, teasing was more than obvious in the pinkette’s tones and actions. ‘’Well actually…’’ Zipping up her not so warm leather jacket, she blushed. ‘’I’m going to ask him to the grand opening of your hospital actually,’’ She pulled on her gloves and linked arms with the pinkette. ‘’I mean, there will be champagne that night right?’’ Ino wasn’t wrong, it was the grand opening. Sakura had been planning back and forth with Tsunade about a children’s hospital since the end of the war. It had started out as an orphanage for children who might’ve lost their parents, or have gotten separated and hurt during the destruction – however, with time she turned it into her own hospital, with help from everyone – and there was a fundraiser the night after the grand-opening that Tsunade had planned without Sakura’s consent, not that she was complaining, the more money toward the hospital, the more workers Sakura could hire. ‘’You’re really going to ask him?’’ Sakura asked, staring, not believing. ‘’Yes, don’t doubt me…I can be confident when I need to be,’’ There was hesitation in her voice, and Sakura could most definitely tell. ‘’Well be sure not to wear anything too revealing…’’  
  
‘’What, why not?’’ Sai being Sai, he would be bound to be blunt about how revealing it is, and upset Ino rather than compliment her, and Sakura was more than aware he would do it. ‘’Um, just be wary of Sai…, Ino’’  
  
‘’What do you know?’’  
  
‘’He is my teammate, and he’s still working on his communication skills.’’ Sakura mumbled as they approached the Ramen shop, where both Naruto and Hinata sat. The two of them had been dating for several months now, and Hinata would be joining the girls to go dress shopping for the grand opening. ‘’So if he insults you, just remember it isn’t on purpose…okay?’’  
  
Ino sighed as they approached the happy couple laughing and eating quite loudly. ‘’I know…ah look how happy Hinata is, it must be so nice. I’m so happy for her,’’ Smiling warmly, they approached. ‘’Well, looks like you two are enjoying your ramen,’’ Ino teased, nudging Naruto which in turn caused Hinata to blush – which wasn’t anything new, however, the amount of shyness had faded over the span of a few months – which was comforting in its own way. ‘’Smells delicious,’’ Sakura felt her mouth water as the smell filled her scents. ‘’We may have to get some after shopping,’’  
  
‘’Now give her a kiss and say goodbye Naruto!’’ Ino whistled, causing both of them to blush.  
  
**End Chapter One.**


	2. Strange Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only the beginning of Chapter two. I do plan on adding more, just not quite yet.

''Where are you three even planning to go?'' Mouth-full of noodles with the brightest blue eyes that matched the color of the sky, Naruto smiled widely. His cheeks the color of Sakura's hair as he turned different shades of red. ''I mean, it isn't like you need to dress like, fancy, or whatever,'' He shrugged, slurping more noodles into his mouth, recieving an annoyed look from a certain pinkette. ''Don't talk with your mouthful dumbass.'' Tempted to hit him, she ignored the pulsing sensation and forced a crooked smile. ''We want to look nice, what's so wrong with that.'' She glared, gritting her teeth. ''Besides, it is the grand opening...'' Sakura couldn't help herself, she was proud of it...though there was a certian someone missing...

''Aaaaanyway,'' Ino rubbed the back of her neck, knowing Sakura's temper by this point. ''Come on Hinata, we should get going. We have a lot of shopping to do! Oh, um, Sakura, I actually told Sai to meet us at the mall...'' She looked over nervously, though Sakura didn't look annoyed - she looked surprised.

''Well, it isn't like he'll lie when we ask his opinion on our outfits...'' She trailed off, as Naruto helped Hinata into her jacket. ''I'll see you later idiot, come on Hinata, Ino,'' Linking arms, the three of them parted, leaving Naruto to his noodles.

''So what's the deal Hinata?'' Pushing racks and racks of small dresses, the noise from the metal clashing together echoed in the large store. ''Did you and Naruto seal the deal yet?'' Ino was always one for casual sex talk, ''I mean it's been quite awhile...''

Ino wasn't exactly classy when it came to sex, she had hooked up with a few ninja from out of the village, more than a few times - but she was ready for the 'real deal,' or so she thought. ''I wouldn't wait this long if I were you,''

''Ino, leave her be. Some like to wait,'' Sakura muttered from the dressing room, she was on her sixth dress. ''Unlike you...''

''Oh come on billboard brows, we all know why you haven't spread your legs yet...''

''DO you have to be so vulgar?'' Pink was fumming from inside the dressing room, the door opened and she stepped out in a white strapless dress. ''This would look much better on you Ino, least you two have a chest...'' She glanced down, not unhappy with her breast size but, not overly thrilled with it either. ''Nothing fits me properly.''

''I think you look cute, Sakura,'' Hinata whispered, sitting near the fitting rooms - holding her jacket in her lap. ''White matches nicely with your skin tone,''

''No way,'' Stripping down into her bra and panties, she handed Hinata the dress. The fitting rooms weren't open to the public, and only women were aloud in there. ''Try it on,''

''A-Are you sure?'' She blinked, admiring Sakura's undergarments; she wasn't very shy. Ino smirked. ''Checking out Sakura hn?'' She winked, causing Hinata to turn red within seconds. ''I mean...I g-guess,'' Mumbling, she took the dress from Sakura and shyly started changing; Hinata had always had big breasts, even when they were younger - both girls envied her, but not so much now. ''Well?'' She blinked, her hair falling over her shoulders as she zipped up the back. It fit her perfectly.

''Yes, definitely.'' Giving her a thumbs up, she smiled. ''Naruto is going to lose his mind when he sees you in that!'' She smiled bigger, and looked over at Ino who was smiling just as big.

''You look kind of slutty.''

**WHACK**.

''SAI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE IDIOT.''

Half on the floor, having knocked over two racks, Sai was sitting there rubbing the bump on his head. ''Jeez Sakura, what was that for?'' He asked, and just like she suspected, completely oblivious.

''Oh for gods sake Sakura! Don't hit him!'' Ino yelled back at her inner madness, and ran over to aid her 'husband' to be. ''Are you okay?'' She asked, completely spacing that she wasn't wearing a top.

Sai blinked, wondering at first if he was imagining it from the bump on his head. ''Nice bra,'' He pointed, the tip of his finger brushing against the top of her chest - Ino slid back, covering her chest, wide-eyed and breathless. ''What?'' He blinked a second time, Ino clueing into what Sakura had mentioned at the cafe' earlier that day.

''How did you even get in here?'' Sakura asked, covering herself up before he could point out anything about her. ''It's girls only.''

''The girl at the front flirted with me, and then I told her I was gay.'' He pushed himself up and wiped off the invisible dust before looking at Ino. ''Are you okay? You're really red.''

''You told her you were gay, and she believed that?''

Sai nodded, sitting next to where Hinata had previously been sitting. ''Yeah, she bought it...anyway, why are we dress shopping?''

''Because of the hospitals grand opening...'' Ino mumbled, pulling a shirt over her head - still quite the shade of red from embarrasement. ''Did you forget?''

''I didn't know I was invited.'' He looked at Sakura, who just sighed heavily. ''You're an idiot, you know that?'' She muttered, exchanging looks with Ino. ''Of course you're invited, and you have to come with a date...''

Ino shot Sakura a glare, but this was technically her chance. ''Um yeah, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Sai,'' Ino muttered, still blushing.

''Why would you want to go with me, wouldn't you rather go with Shikamaru?''

''Um, no...Shikamaru is going with Temari,'' She looked at Sakura, who looked mainly annoyed and as if she was holding back another punch. ''Would you go with me, Sai?''

''I thought you went with your teammates, but sure, I'll go with you,'' He didn't smile, he just kind of looked at her, and Ino looked away - blushing; Sakura hadn't seen Ino blush like that in her life time, she really must have liked him a lot, a lot more than she expected. ''Anyway, um, I still need to find shoes, Hinata did you want to come shoe shopping? Ino and Sai, why don't you get something to eat?''

''But I'm not hung-''

*INNER SAKURA GLARING*

''Uh- I could eat, Ino, food?'' Sai blinked, deathly afraid to get whacked again. Sakura smiled at Ino, and departed with Hinata for 'shoes'...leaving the two of them alone.

The walk from the department store through town was mildly silent, and partially awkward. Ino was not feeling confident, no matter what she said in her head, nothing verbally could be said, no matter how hard she tried. ''I'm not really hungry,'' Sai admitted, breaking the silence. ''Sakura just frightens me,'' Glancing at Ino, he looked around. There were people everywhere, it was slightly crowded which caused them to walk closer. ''Does she scare you too?''

Ino couldn't help but giggle.

''Did I say something funny?''

She laughed again, ''No, no, it's nothing,'' She smiled, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones - he did resemble Sasuke - that she could admitt, but they were so different. ''So would you like to get tea?''

''Well I'm not really thirsty either.'' He admitted, completely oblivious as to why she was asking. ''I actually have to work on my art, would you mind if I went home?''

''Could I join you?''

'Oh god, what did I just do,' She thought, staring wide-eyed at the ground. Had she really said that aloud? OH no.

''Sure,'' Sai muttered, looking at her. ''I'll just be doing work, but okay.''

''So where do you have to do art?''

Sai started walking. ''Not far from here, just at my apartment.''

God this guy really was oblivious. ''Oh...so you're sure you don't mind if I come?''

''No, you can come. It'll be kind of boring though,'' He admitted, rounding the corner down third. ''My place isn't messy or anything. There's just a lot of art.'' Well, at least he was blunt enough about that. ''If you're hungry though, you don't have to come.''

''No, it's okay, I'm not really hungry.'' Ino lied, she was hungry and the noodles she smelled earlier, the thought made her mouth water. ''So what kind of art are you working on?''

''Um, not sure yet.''

''Oh,''

Silence. Because silences are never awkward between two people whom barely hangout. Ino looked around as they approached a large building, she knew the building, Shikamaru lived here. ''You live in the same building as Shikamaru?''

''Oh, do I? I didn't know he lived here.'' Unlocking the door, he wandered toward the elevator, pressing the up button. ''I live on the top floor.''

''You live in the penthouse?''

''I guess I do-'' The door opened, and there stood Temari and Shikamaru, his hair was messy and unkept, and Temari's lipstick was smudged. ''Uh-hey guys,'' Shikamaru mumbled, a tiny shade of pink, Ino spotted it and grinned like a fool. ''Hey, funny seeing you two here...'' She smiled wider, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.''-Going up?''

Sai nodded. ''I heard you live here, Shikamaru. Just visiting Temari? Or were you two just making out?'' He asked as he and Ino wandered in, Sai hitting the top floor button, leaving the other three speechless as the doors closed.The trip up was awkward, they reached the twelth floor, where Shikamaru and Temari departed.

''You can't just point out the obvious, Sai.'' Ino muttered, the awkward tension subsiding. ''That's their business.''

''It isn't private if they're doing it in a public place,'' The door to his apartment opened and they entered the penthouse - Sai was the only one who had access to this floor. There was literally art everywhere, even the floors were painted with some weird pictures. ''You weren't kidding...''She mumbled, walking out - afraid to step on his creations.

''I told you.'' He explained, removing his jacket. ''Don't mind where you step, it's all dry, and safe to walk on.'' He wandered passed her and into the open-concept living room, he had a work place set up by the large window. ''I'll be working here, uh, you can do what you'd like.'' He looked back at her, she was removing her jacket. ''Could I have some tea?''

''Help yourself,'' He sat down infront of a white blank canvas and instantly started painting, silent after that. Ino stared at him, and then wandered closer. ''What are you painting?''

''I don't know yet,'' He looked at her. ''Why are you so interested? You've never shown an interest in my work before.'' He called her out, and Ino couldn't respond - she just stood beside him, silent. ''Is there a reason? Are you interested in doing art yourself?'' He asked, still staring at her. Sai sure was weird, but Ino loved it. She couldn't speak, she just turned red like Hinata would. ''I just-''

''You just? That isn't really an answer.'' He looked at her, and Ino looked down. ''Why are you so red all of a sudden?'' He blinked, and Ino looked back at him. ''Are you really THAT oblivious, Sai?''

''Oblivious?'' He blinked. ''Of what?''

''Oh for the love of god,'' Confidence is an odd thing.

Stepping forward, she grabbed his face, pulling it toward her own she locked her lips with his own and kissed him, hard, and forcefully. Sai's paintbrush dropped, inking the floor - his eyes wide, and completely caught off guard he stumbled backward from her kiss, landing onto the floor - Ino falling into him, both of them crashing onto the hard wood below. ''Um,'' Ino blinked, wide-eyed and blushing. Legs tangled between his, hair amess, falling out of her pony tail - red lips smudged down her chin, and partially on his own lips; which were parted, taken back - uncalled for, shocked. ''..Ow,'' He muttered, having landed slightly funny on his tailbone. ''I didn't mean to- um, make you fall,'' Ino whispered, unable to speak correctly for the time being, which was 100% understandable.

''I know,'' Sai finally spoke, he was staring at her lips. Ino caught on, and blushed. ''I've wanted to do that for awhile,''

''I didn't know that,'' He muttered, and she laughed lightly. ''You're so weird,'' Unmoving, she was still on all fours between his legs - their faces not inches from one another. ''I want you to kiss me,'' She breathed, looking at him with blue eyes.

''Why?'' He blinked, still staring at her lips.

''Why do you ask so many questions?''

Sai shrugged. ''No reason.''

''So will you?'' She asked, feeling kind of silly asking him to kiss her. ''Or do you even want to?''

''I do, want to, I mean,'' He mumbled - actually not sounding confident, Ino's brow arched at how nervous he seemed - she leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip lightly - and he responded, pushing his lips back against hers, harder than he meant to - catching the blonde slightly off guard. ''Your lips are beautiful,'' He muttered, comparing them to art in his own way - he was weirdly artistic, Ino melted, her body pressing down onto his - she could feel the obvious hard on he was already having...talk about fast, she restrained herself from giggling and broke their kiss briefly. ''Have you never kissed a girl?''

''No,'' He admitted, not blushing - least he was honest. Ino slowed within a second. ''Oh,'' She pushed herself back up, off of him. ''I don't want to rush you, than,''

''Rush me how?''

''You've never kissed a girl.''

''I've never kissed a boy either.'' He said, god he was oblivious. Ino laughed, shaking her head. ''No, I mean I don't want to rush you into ...sexual things,''

''Why, are you afraid?'' He asked, eyeing her lips for the fourth time. ''I'm not afraid, I think you're beautiful.''

''Is that all you think of me?'' She asked, staring at him with sad eyes. Sai noted the sadness and didn't speak. ''I'm not quite sure. I don't know you as well as my other teammates.''

''Teammates? You don't consider us friends?''

''We've never had time to spend together outside of missions, but you're very talented.''

Ino nodded, pulling away from him. ''But you don't like me, in that way?''

''I could like you, but it doesn't just happen because you kiss me. Being physically attracted to someone, or something, is within our nature. My body will respond to yours, the way yours will respond to me, it's human nature.''

They remained on the floor, Ino still tangled in his legs - ink on the floor, and on his clothes, and on the palms of her hands; her lipstick so smudged it was almost gone. Leaving a red stain on her face. ''So you're physically attracted, but you don't like me?''

Sai acknowledged that she looked hurt. ''I didn't intend on hurting your feelings, Ino.''

''I ...I know,'' She half smiled. ''I do like you though, Sai,'' She mumbled, unable to really smile at him.

''I'm sure I could like you too,'' He looked back at her. ''You did invite me to Sakura's hospital opening. Perhaps we can get to know each other better.'' He smiled at her, wanting her to smile - it wasn't overly working.

Ino pushed herself away from him, and suddenly she felt cold. ''I guess so,'' She half-smiled and stood up. Sai stood up with her, wiping his inked stained hands. ''I should go,'' She mumbled, feeling awkward after basically throwing herself to someone who clearly had no interest in her. ''I'll walk you down,''

''No, that's okay Sai,''

''No, I want to,'' He explained, walking toward the elevator doors. ''I'll see you tomorrow,'' He half-smiled the best he knew how, and kissed her cheek. ''I'm flattered that someone as beautiful as you would want to kiss me.'' He admitted, but his bluntness was a blessing and a curse.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :)

_''When are you coming home,''_  
  
  
It had to be one of the many hundreds of messages he’s received within two years, but they were becoming less and less in detail. No way had Naruto run out of things to talk about, keeping him up to date was his daily thing, most of the time. No matter where in the world, his messages made their way to wherever it was he stayed. He mentioned updates, and small things that weren’t really important – some would be more emotional than others but most of the time it was when are you coming home, even a month after he left Naruto was asking this question – as if he was ready to come home so soon…it had been two years, and as odd as it was and as much as he wouldn’t admit, deep down, something pulled and he missed home. The smell and taste of it, even though he hadn't been there much in the past; it was different, it was different because she was different, and he didn't want to admit that she was.   
There was no mention of her in his letters, not even once, not even now - though Naruto had mentioned her, like he normally did; but in return he just ignored it...like he would if he was home, not wanting to acknowledge it, not while he wasn't present. He never crumbled his letters, Sasuke always kept them in his journal - safe keeping everything he received from home, or what he would now call home - before it was nothing, a place of war, a place he wanted nothing to do with but destroy. ''Dobe...''

''Who's the letter from Sasuke?''  
  
''No one,'' He lied, though Suigetsu knew exactly whom it was. ''Just from back in Konoha.''  
  
''Ah,'' He grinned. ''Do they know you're not far from home? I mean...'' He laughed silently behind those sharp teeth. ''Isn't it time you went and said hello? You'v been hiding out here for way too long, mission or not... even Karin and I have been back to Konoha a few times, since you know, the war ended.''

''I haven't been hiding.'' Sasuke replied, taking a second look over the small printed letter Naruto had sent out a week prior. ''I had some things to do for Orochimaru.'' It wasn't like he lying, he really did - some last minute things he did before he planned going home. Though, he never really planned to go home, he just finished what he needed to do, and though he wouldn't admit it, he knew someone was waiting for him, and always had been. ''It's none of your business anyway.''  
'  
''Well whatever, I'm going there later today. I was invited to a thing,''  
  
''What thing?'' Karin rounded the corner, she had half her had shaved - thinking it looked 'cool,' ''Oh, the hospital thing?''  
  
''Yeah!'' Suigetsu smirked. ''Did she invite you too?''  
  
''Duh, of course she did.'' Karin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. ''We're friends, sort of...''

Karin was aware of Sakura's feelings for Sasuke once upon a time , she'd seen it face-to-face, a face covered in tears. Though she never knew the whole story and she knew Sasuke would never open up to her, not the way she wanted him to. Though over the years since the war had ended, Karin hadn't overly tried to get his attention. ''Say Sasuke,'' She was turning the lightest shade of pink. ''Would you maybe, possibly want to go together?'' She looked at Suigetsu who, in return was just shaking his head, he knew Sasuke was going to say no - but to his surprise.

''Yeah, sure.'' He muttered, crumbling the letter. He kept most, but this was just a one sentence letter.

The look on Suigetsu's face was priceless. ''You're seriously going to go with Karin? Like a date?''

Sasuke shrugged, which wasn't really an answer. Karin was the deepest shade of red.

''So uh, when should we leave? I'm assuming soon cause it's about eight hours to Konoha.''

''Yeah,'' Sasuke shrugged and departed for his things.

Back in Konoha basically everyone was invited to the grand-opening, even Gaara decided to show with Temari, which wasn't surprising because Naruto personally asked him to attend. Ino stood nervously in Sakura's washroom while she tended to Hinata's hair. ''What if he doesn't come?''

''If Sai doesn't come, he will be dealing with me.'' Sakura muttered, putting on a light shade of pink lipstick that matched her hair - she'd never been one for make-up, like Hinata. Ino, on the other hand, her eyes were coated in black but it looked lovely with her blue eyes. ''Are you guys done yet!'' Naruto called, sitting in the living room with Shikamaru. ''Jeez, women you take too long.''

''SHUT IT IDIOT.'' Sakura called out, temper flaring. ''Jeez, he's so impatient. I don't know how you do it Hinata.'' Shaking her head, she felt her stomach sink - wondering what it was like to have a significant other, someone who loved you that strongly. Her eyes looked sad, though she was smiling...some could see right through that if they tried. ''Anyway,'' She forced her smile. ''You'll blow him away once he sees you in this dress,'' Hinata kept the white dress from the store, it suited her perfectly.

''Do you really think so?''

''Oh yes,'' She smiled.

Ino put down the straightener. ''Hair's done, you're a babe!'' She giggled and applied clear gloss to her lips. ''Go show Naruto!''

Hesitatant and nervous, Hinata wandered into the living room. ''U-Um,'' She blinked, face red and eyes wide - just like she was once upon a time, before any of this was possible; staring at her feet, Naruto's blue eyes were fixated on her. ''Wow,'' He breathed, and the look in his eyes made Sakura long for something she didn't even know was possible, she should be excited, and happy about her grand opening... but all she could think about was the empty feeling she felt, and had been feeling for far too long. The way he looked at her, there were no words. It was like seeing the groom see his bride, knowing that she was all his - Sakura longed for that look, she bit her bottom lip and looked down.

''You look lovely,'' He breathed, approaching her nervously. Ino was grinning like a fool; no way could he resist her now. ''You're welcome! We spent all our time making Hinata babe-alicious!'' Snickering, she nudged Sakura which in turn caused Sakura to force another smile. But before Ino could call her out, the door bell rang. ''Sai's here,''

Now it was Ino's turn to blush.

''About time! Jeez,'' Naruto shook his head, Sai always took his time. ''You literally came just before we have to go.''

''So? why would I come sooner?''

Naruto exchanged glances with an annoyed Sakura, knowing that look. ''Uh, maybe you should go talk to Ino,'' He muttered, fear in his tone. Sai however did not catch on, but he saw Ino. ''You look beautiful,'' He didn't smile, which of course was normal for him. ''You're all very pretty.'' Ino was still a shade of red, embarrased from the last time they were together. ''So should we get going? Isn't this thing starting soon?''

''Yes, idiot. You're late.'' Sakura pointed out as she slipped on her jacket. Sai got there for 8:00 and they were supposed to be there early, since it was her grand opening night. The way there walking was nice, the weather was nice, which gave her relief. The sky was clear, with a few clouds...and a full moon, it reminded her of a certian night. ''Why so gloomy, Sakura?'' Naruto asked, walking next to her with Hinata linked to his arm. ''You should be smiling!'' He grinned, trying to pull a smile from her but he knew exactly what was on her mind. ''Don't let that idiot ruin your night. It's YOUR night, not his.'' He smiled again, and nudged her. Sakura nodded, forcing that same smile on her face.

Outside of the hospital there were crowds of people; people Sakura didn't even expect. All dressed up, of course it was that kind of an occasion, you'd look out of place if you didn't dress appropriately. ''Sakura-chan!'' Lee's voice was all too familiar, but even to her surprise, he found someone - someone she least expected. ''This is fantastic! and you look beautiful as always!'' Though he'd started dating Tenten, he was still full of compliments...old habits die hard, but she wasn't complaining. ''Thank you, Lee,'' She smiled at him. ''I'm excited,''

''That's awesome!'' He gave a thumbs up, Tenten shaking her head. ''It's so nice to see you finally tied down, Tenten,'' Naruto grinned. ''Weird you picked bushy brows though...'' -WHAM. ''DON'T BE RUDE TO LEE, BAKA!''

Sakura's voice boomed, getting more than a few stares. Sakura always defended Lee, he did save her life before.

Naruto rubbed the growing bump on his head, Hinata aiding him as much as she could. ''Are you okay?'' She helped him up, afraid of Sakura's strength. Not overly appreciating Sakura beating up her love, but, she knew their friendship, and it was always that way from the time they were young. Hinata was just grateful Sakura never liked Naruto, or else they would be rivals. He winced, pushing himself up. ''She's way too strong...''He muttered, still afraid of her brute strength.

''I can't believe I had to dress up for this thing,'' Suigetsu was pulling at his tie.

They approached the gates of Konoha, the world was at peace and they weren't overly questioned apon entering. ''Stop pulling, you'll mess it up and all my hard work will be for nothing,'' Karin sneered, linking arms with Sasuke - he walked casually, dress classy enough with no tie, go figure.

''Hard work my ass, you barely lifted a finger,'' He rolled his eyes, then looked at Sasuke. ''You look tense man,''

He didn't answer, his eyes searched left and right - wondering who he would see first, or who would recognize him standing there. Naruto didn't overly mention Sakura, so he was unaware this was her grand-opening. ''Come on, we're going to be late!'' Karin announced, pulling Sasuke and Suigetsu. ''You two stop dragging your feet,''

The crowd piled into the large ball-like-room, it was something out of a fairy tale. ''Tsunade this is beautiful, how did you-'' She raised a hand to Sakura's lips. ''Don't question, just enjoy Sakura. You deserve it!'' She was smiling, hand on Sakura's head, she looked beyond the point of proud.

''It's like a fairy tale....'' Hinata whispered, there were strings of blue lights hanging down from every part of the ceiling - giving it a blue hue, it reminded her of a yule ball; she smiled and Naruto grinned. ''We most definitely have to dance!''

''D-Dance?''

''Of course!'' He was still grinning, Hinata couldn't dance.

Whispers were heard the moment Sasuke entered the ballroom with Karin linked to his arm; his eyes still searching. Karin looked proud to be the woman on his arm, because others did not look pleased, a lot looked jealous and some were in shock he was there. ''This is amazing Sakura,'' Ino announced, arm linked with Sai's - the embarrasement of their shared kiss had died down, not 100 percent...but just enough. ''Did you help set it up?''

''No, Tsunade did it all,'' She was blushing, knowing she would probably announce it to the room...and she wasn't wrong.

''ATTENTION ALL,'' Tsunade's voice roared through the crowds, and light music. ''I just wanted to welcome you all to the grand opening of this marvelous hospital!'' She continued, standing right next to Sakura who was turning different shades of pink. ''Let's raise a glass to the founder, and brilliant mind of this accomplishment!'' Raising her glass, she wrapped an arm around the pinkette. ''To Sakura herself, congradulations!''

The crowd roared, and Sakura couldn't even speak.

Sasuke saw her through the crowd of people - though she did not see him, he was noticed by Naruto within seconds. ''TEME!'' Naruto roared, coming right at him - he didn't go to shake his hand, no, he went straight for an embrace and oddly enough Sasuke did not hesitate as the blonde's arms wrapped around him tightly - you could hear the choke in Naruto's voice. ''You came man,'' He was on the verge of sobbing - Hinata stood two feet behind and Karin stood off to the side so she wasn't part of the hug, she was staring and Hinata was smiling. Naruto pulled back, and as if nothing - he raised a hand and punched him in the face, knocking Sasuke back a few; people were too occupied with congradulating Sakura to notice. ''You bastard, you never replied to my fucking letters,'' His tone was a mixture of happiness, and anger...but who could blame him.

Wiping the small amount of blood from his mouth, Sasuke straightened his jacket. ''You know why,'' He wasn't wrong, this was something he had to do on his own...but even the fact that he embraced Naruo back, wasn't like the old Sasuke. ''Is that your date?'' He asked, gritting his teeth; afraid Sakura would see them. ''Yes,'' Karin answered for him, but the look Sasuke gave Naruto, was no. ''Oh, I see,'' He muttered, looking back at Hinata and then just like his old self, Naruto grinned as wide as ever. ''We're happy you're finally home man! Believe it! I can't believe you came!!''

''Yeah well, I had to eventually...'' It wasn't just a matter of him having to, it was a matter of her; though still he denied that truth. The journey around the world in that span of time had made him realized all the pain he caused, and he was filled with much regret. ''Well I'm sure Sakura will be happy you're back,''

''I didn't know this was her hospital.''

Naruto exchanged looks with Hinata. ''Yeah, she has been working on it since the end of the war...''He rubbed the back of his neck. ''I didn't really mention her much, it wasn't uh, my place.'' Naruto wasn't wrong - infact, Sakura barely mentioned Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to ask if she was seeing anyone, if she had been happy, but in truth all she felt was loneliness...the same loneliness he may have felt a long time ago...

''I shouldn't stay,'' He admitted. ''This was bad timing,''

Naruto grabbed his arm. ''You're kidding, right?'' He looked like he was choking on his words again. ''You just got back, how is that bad timing?'' The hurt in his eyes was obvious, Sasuke looked down. The roar of the crowd had died down since he arrived, and people were socializing and dancing.

''Great turn out Sakura,''

''Thank you Kakashi,'' She smiled up as he twirled her around the dance floor, light music playing as couples danced. ''I couldn't have done it without any of you,'' She smiled again, a light shade of pink. ''Oh, that I know.'' He winked, cocky ass. But she could tell he was smiling behind his mask. She paused, seeing what she could remeber of raven coloured hair and pale skin - she stopped moving, and turned her head. ''Is that,'' She breathed, feeling her heart stop and stomach sink. ''I-Is that,'' She repeated, Kakashi looked over his shoulder. ''Well, what'dya know,'' He grinned. ''Looks like he came back after all,''

Ino stopped dancing next to them with Sai, and looked in the direction of Sakura's gaze. ''IS that Sasuke-kun?'' She asked, as eager as Sakura...though, Ino didn't long for him the way Sakura did. Sakura's throat felt as if it were closing as she approached Naruto and Sasuke, she saw the red-head attached to Sasuke's arm, which caused her to stop - just a few feet from the four of them.

Sasuke looked up, and their gaze met.

It was him; but who was she.

Sakura swallowed back the lump in her throat, and took a step forward. ''Look who came home, Sakura!'' Naruto announced excitedly; but tension rose as Sakura approached Sasuke. Silence fell, aside from the distant laughter and music playing...but that faded with the sound of her heart-beat growing louder and louder as she closed the space between them.

Not a foot from him, her eyes parted from his and lingered on Karin momentarily - she knew who she was, but it'd been so long; Sakura couldn't help the surge of emotion that ran through her, she raised a hand.

SMACK.

Laughter died, and people turned. ''Oh no,'' Ino covered her mouth, she knew her best friend's heart was breaking.

''Y-You,'' Sakura could feel the tears swelling - no, she couldn't cry, not now; not after all this time. ''You bastard!'' She screamed, her voice raising up over the music. ''TWO YEARS, and NOT a word?!'' Her voice was broken, hurt, and hot fresh tears cascaded down her face onto the floor. ''And then you come with a date...H-How could you?! I WAITED FOR YOU! FOR TWO YEARS!''

Sasuke felt the impact of her slap, he looked at her and felt pain in his heart...but this wasn't the first. The first was back on that night, the night he left; but this time, he wasn't pushing away her love - he couldn't deny how much he wanted it.

''Loneliness....'' Sakura breathed, fists clenched. ''I finally understand, after all this time,'' She mumbled, unable to look at him.

It was all a misunderstanding.

Karin, for once in her life - felt pain for someone else. She unlinked her arm from Sasuke's and stepped forward. ''We're not together,'' She said, softly, unsure of how Sakura would react. ''I forced him to, come with me...I mean,'' That wasn't fully a lie, but he didn't say no to her. ''I'm sorry...if I've ruined your reunion.'' She apologized, seeing all the hurt on Sakura's face... the same hurt she saw that year on the battle field. ''I'm sorry,'' She breathed, and stepped back - Suigetsu was wide-eyed as Karin walked by him, not believing that she gave Sasuke up, just like that.

People went about their business, laughing and enjoying the music.

Sakura stood, tears continuing to flow from her face - she was unable to move, embarrased.

''Uh,'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''So this is awkward...''He muttered, looking between the two of them.

 

o this is awkward...''He muttered, looking between the two of them.


	4. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, I've altered this chapter from the last time.

''Burned out flames should never reignite,'' 

''Burned out?'' Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke and back to Hinata whom was giving him a worried look. Sai was holding Ino back from a burst of anger, and Sakura was trembling. The tension was high, but no one was really saying much of anything. ''I need some air,'' Sakura breathed; breathing caught, choking back the lump that pulsed in her throat. She started forward, and walked right passed Sasuke, she didn't stop and he didn't reach out for her, his stubborness stopped him - but he could feel the longing in his finger tips; he needed her. 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to do.

Sasuke stood with his head low, until Ino couldn't hold it in anymore. ''What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?'' She spat, her voice full of something he didn't expect from her - not after the way she use to chase after him, and he acknowledged the anger in her tone. ''Why on earth would you bring a girl?''

''It was a misunderstanding-''

''-Let me put it into perspective for you, she waited; and when I say waited, I mean there have been COUNTLESS opportunities for her to start dating someone else, but did she? Hell no! She waited, and waited, for what? For you?'' She laughed; a mocking tone. ''Pathetic, you don't deserve her! Not after all this time - you can't expect her to just walk back into her arms, you broke her! How...'' Ino shook her head, her anger turning to sadness. ''How could you?'' 

Sasuke stared at the ground - he didn't know how to say it outloud, the truth was, he was afraid. 

Naruto sighed, quite heavily. ''Well there's no sense in us just standing here awkwardly..come on Sasuke,'' He put an arm around his shoulders. ''She'll come around,'' The smile on his face was awkward, the whole situation was uncomfortable. ''-Let's get a drink.''

The cold air stung Sakura's face outside, the temperature had dropped and her once wet face was dry. The little make-up she applied had gone, and she looked like her usual self...with the exception of her hair and dress. She hugged herself, leaning against the newly built hospital wall; it smelled new, like the inside of a brand new building. Her heart ached and longed all at once, it made her stomach feel sick but heart feel heavy - she wasn't sure how to think, or react; she just wanted to reach out and hug him, but she also felt relief from that smack across his face. She felt stupid, mainly; yes it was a misunderstanding..but the amount she's missed him and the time she waited; she bit her bottom lip. 

''Sasuke didn't mean to upset you,'' 

Sakura heard a voice, one she knew, but one she wasn't familiar with. Karin was standing in the open door, arms crossed and face disorted. ''I really did force him, sort of.'' She looked at her feet - knowing it was Sakura the whole time, even Karin knew how she felt. 

''You can't force Sasuke to do anything.'' Sakura replied, not really mad at Karin, just the situation. ''Don't blame yourself, he has no one to blame but himself.'' 

''-You really waited for two years?'' 

She nodded, and shook her head. 

Back inside Naruto was trying his best to cheer up the Uchiha, but nothing was working. ''You missed a lot!'' He explained rather cheerfully, his blue eyes bright in the dim lighting. ''Hinata and I started dating, and Temari and Shikamaru hooked up - it's totally gross though, all they do is make-out everywhere.'' He laughed, forcing a blush from Hinata. ''Come on,'' He nudged Sasuke. ''Don't be so down on yourself, she'll come around,'' He reassured him again, but she was the only one who could convince him.

''You got really mad back there,'' 

''Of course I did,'' Ino glanced at Sai who was walking next to her down the side of the street, the village was slightly busy and awake, but mostly people had turned off their lights and went to bed. ''Regardless of a misunderstanding, Sasuke knows exactly what he did.''

''Perhaps Sasuke did it for his own reasoning.''

Ino rolled her eyes. ''That isn't an excuse,'' She shook her head, using Sai's jacket as a coat resting on her shoulders. ''All she did was wait, for two years, and still...''She looked at her feet. ''It must of gotten so lonely,'' 

''Have you ever felt lonely?'' He asked, watching the way the muscles moved under her skin, trying to figure out how she was feeling. 

''Well no, not like that..'' She trailed off and stopped walking as they neared her apartment - not really realizing how far they had walked. ''-um, thank you for walking me home, Sai.'' She was remembering the awkward kiss they had shared, and what he had said to her. ''I think I'll be okay,'' 

''Ino,'' He looked at her with his dark eyes. ''I enjoyed our date,'' He paused. ''Would it be okay if I kissed you?'' 

Sai was an idiot, but he was growing on the blonde more-so than she wanted to admitt. ''-But,'' She blushed. ''You said,'' 

''-I told you it takes time, but, I'd like to kiss you.'' He said bluntly, which wasn't exactly saying he didn't like her... Ino didn't really speak as he brushed the hair away from her face ever so slightly, blue eyes wide as his lips grazed her own. His breath smelled like coffee, no, baileys - she couldn't tell, but she didn't care. Knees feeling as if they were trembling, she returned the kiss only with more force; no point in holding back now. 

Taking two steps back, he pulled her against him and this time no one was pulling away as her tongue brushed against his own - Sai inhaled a breath of shock, unsure of how to react; he stay still, his lips still eager but his body stiff. Ino didn't want to force him, but she couldn't help herself; her lips moved from his as they traced down the line of his jaw, to the curve of his neck - the colour of her lips red in comparison to his pale complexion. Feeling his pulse quicken beneath her lips as she moved down to his collar bone she felt fingers wrap around her arms, and him stepping away. ''I-I'm sorry,'' Out of breath and the shade of pink, her eyes met his dark ones. 

''No...'' He muttered softly. ''Don't apologize, this just isn't the place to get worked up.'' 

Ino could feel the heat on her face. Hesitation was clear, but she didn't stop. Taking his hand, she pulled him toward the main doors to her apartment - Sai wasn't stopping as they reached the elevator, they stood side-by-side as tension grew between. The higher the elevator went, the more tension and the more silent they became. 

Unlocking her door, it happened all so quickly - Sai had her pinned to the back of her door; her stomach pressed into the cold of the wood, keys still in hand as she locked it. She could feel the hardness of his body pressing down on hers, he wanted it just as much as her, if not more. Ino's breathing caught as Sai's arms wrapped around her mid section, hands partially up her shirt while his mouth traced wet kissed down her shoulder. It was going too fast - just like before, Ino turned to face him but he silenced her with a parted kiss, his lips meshing with her own - she gave in, somewhat melting into his body; the obvious hard on pressing through his pants pressed against her lower belly and she sucked in the air, blushing as she broke the heated kiss. ''W-we should, s-low down,'' Breathless, swollen lips she half smiled, and Sai stared. 

''Isn't this what you want?''

Ino nodded, looking at his lips for a slight second before meeting his eyes; his breath was uneven like hers, if not more. ''Do you?'' 

''Yes,'' He paused. ''I like you, but I don't love you...yet,'' He breathed, unsure how to put it. But that didn't come off as dislike, or even close to it - Ino half-smiled and pulled her aching body away from his. ''I like you too...let's not rush this,'' She breathed, surprised at her own control as she walked further away from the longing desire they both had.

Back at the hospital people had finally began to leave, ''You should go talk to her Sasuke.'' Karin muttered, having found him close to the bar, which in a way was surprising. ''Maybe clear up the misunderstanding...I mean,'' She paused, seeing the look on his face. ''I don't even know why you agreed to go with me.'' 

''I didn't agree to do anything. I just decided to go,''

''Yeah, but,'' Karin shrugged, feeling rather defeated. ''You still let me link my arm with yours as we approached..'' The look on her face would've hurt him, if she had pink hair and green eyes - but he could careless. ''Go talk to her, she at least deserves that...and for the record, even I know she still loves you, even after so long.'' 

''Stop talking like you know her,'' The truth was, even he didn't know who she was; she smelled the same, like cherry blossoms but the way she held herself was different from what he remembered. Karin stayed silent as she walked off to find Suigetsu, done with the party before it had even started.

 

''Well Sakura,'' Naruto wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders. ''It's kind of late, and Hinata...well,'' He chuckled, she was half asleep on his free shoulder. ''I think I need to take her home,'' He laughed again, his blue eyes lighting up - the way he looked at her, Sakura longed for that look...and not from just anyone. 

''Well, thank you for coming,'' Forcing a smile she stepped away and looked back to the front doors of the hospital; Sasuke was standing in the opening. 

Naruto patted her shoulder as if to say goodluck before leaving. 

Silence fell and Sakura felt her throat constricting. 

The silence loomed in the air, it was thick with tension. She knew Sasuke stood just behind her. ''I know you care..'' She finally spoke. ''Or else you never would have come back,'' Her words came out way too quickly. ''But I'm not letting your hurt me anymore,'' 

Her words echoed in the dead of night, music from the hospital fading as people parted around them. ''Can I walk you home?'' He mumbled, catching her completely off guard. 

Sakura didn't say no, but she didn't say yes either and as they walked, she could only recall the memory the last time they walked this path, so many years ago. 

As they approached her building, Sakura stopped, as she went to speak she stopped and noticed the clothes he was wearing. ''Where are you staying?-''

''I'm sorry, Sakura.'' He breathed, cutting her off before she could say anything else.


	5. Home.. Part 1

The amount Sakura wanted to punch him right now was enough to make her dizzy, he's sorry? Sorry for what, for the torment he put her through from the time she was twelve, or how about leaving for two years and not once did he contact her, she doubted he even tried to after all this time. Sakura could feel the pain within her core, his words felt like hot metal pressing into her chest, echoing into the depths of her mind. She wasn't stupid, she was clever, and even opened this beautiful hospital. Sakura didn't want any of the young children to feel loneliness like he did, no one should have to suffer alone. Biting her bottom lip, she avoided his gaze...knowing if she looked at him, the tears would start flowing. ''I can't accept that Sasuke,''

  
  
Had she really just said that; she regretted it in seconds, but she would regret it more if she avoided saying it. ''Two years..''

  
  
Silence loomed over the both of them; Sasuke was at a loss for words...when in reality is heart was screaming, he longed to reach out and touch her, to hold her, to kiss her...but that stubborn personality of his just held him back, rendering him speechless and unable to act. I'm sorry was the only thing he could muster; he wasn't one for words, but he'd never been in such a situation before, not like this. Not with her. He pictured their reunion so much differently, an embrace and tears, but not tears of anger...Naruto's welcome was what he expected; but Ino was right, he broke her... He stared at her backside, she'd kept her hair short.. this must've been Sakura's apartment because they'd stopped walking.

  
  
''You can stay here tonight,'' The words caught them both off guard, but Sakura was too kind. The Uchiha estates had been torn down, and replaced with a nice stone and the clan's symbol, a training ground and off limits to anyone whom didn't have permission from Naruto or Kakashi. ''Only tonight,'' She mumbled, pulling her keys from her small hand purse she'd brought to the hospital's opening. The silence never left, echoes from their foot steps as the approached her apartment door, she did however have good taste and kept things neat.

  
  
Sasuke smelled the faint smell of cherry blossom as she walked passed him; how he longed for that scent, as much as he was in denial, It made his mouth water. Sakura's apartment was a one bedroom, open concept-studio like apartment. Her furniture was in view, everything was nicely placed. Sakura threw her purse on the island in the center of her kitchen.

  
  
Sasuke removed is shoes, the whole situation felt uncomfortable. He never had a problem with women, not even when he was younger - however, he never felt so strongly about someone and it wasn't in his nature to act normal....Sasuke was definitely not normal.

  
  
''Um I'm going to make something to eat,'' Sakura's sudden statement caught him off guard, he watched her move toward her fridge and cub boards, she pulled out a few different ingredients... noodles, what looked to be tomatoes, basil, and a few other things...was she making pasta? Sasuke felt his stomach growl, and loudly. It didn't go unnoticed. ''You must be hungry,'' She handed him a large cutting board and a knife, followed by several tomatoes. ''Dice those, and I'll make you some pasta,''

  
  
The tomatoes were mocking him, in all their orange-red glory. He removed his coat, and started dicing...he was pretty impressive for only having one arm. Sakura watched him momentarily whilst she cut up some green onion. ''How come you didn't want us to fix your arm?''

  
  
Sakura caught him off guard, again.  Sasuke stopped dicing for a moment to answer, not wanting to risk messing up the process. ''It's a reminder,'' Explaining, his eyes fixed on her curious green ones. ''Kind of as if I'm atoning for the sins I've committed.''

  
  
At least he didn't deny the fact that he was once a criminal, and a bad one at that. He went right back to cutting up tomatoes into small squares.. Sakura took what was diced and added It into the works of her pasta. It already smelled delicious. The push to talk to her and explain why he avoided coming home was annoying him, his heart longed so much..

  
  
''Do you like wine?'' Again, catching him off guard...though his mind was elsewhere.

  
  
Sasuke had tried many wines over his travels, it was a nice mix to have with pasta. ''I do,'' Replying, Sakura arched a brow, why was he being so formal? She shook her head and grabbed two wine glasses. Feeling nostalgic for just a moment as she turned back to face him - no they'd never cooked together, but during their missions Kakashi would always take them to eat along the way.

  
  
Finishing the pasta, she set the water to boil and grabbed her full wine glass.. drinking on a somewhat empty stomach wasn't the brightest thing to do.

  
  
''It smells good,'' Sasuke paused. ''The pasta sauce,''

  
  
''It's Kakashi's. well, sort of. Naruto and him, they came over not too long ago and we kind of created it together,''

  
  
Guilt rested in Sasuke's gut for a moment. ''I really am sorry,''

  
  
''...I know,'' She mumbled. ''But I still don't understand why.''

  
  
Tension was growing thick with each passing minute. Sakura sipped on wine as the noodles came to a full boil. She grabbed the drainer and put everything together, putting a large plate infront of the Uchiha, standing on the opposite side of the island, she twirled pasta into her mouth. She wanted to know, needed to know why he waited so long.

  
  
''I deserve to know,'' She explained, looking at him.. though he couldn't take her as serious as he wanted with sauce in the corner of her mouth.

  
  
Sasuke pointed. ''You have pasta sauce all over your mouth,''

  
  
''Tell me,''

  
  
He watched her wipe her mouth, and stared down into the pasta momentarily before slowly speaking, it came out all at once. ''I wanted to come home,''

  
  
''Why?''

  
  
She was definitely persistent; that wasn't what she wanted to hear and he knew that.

  
  
''Because,'' He paused and looked at her. ''-of you,'

'   
  
Speechless, she stared and waited; she needed him to tell her that he loved her, or else it wouldn't be enough, not for her, not this time, saying thank you wasn't enough for her, not anymore...not after all this time.

  
  
''Why because of me? Because the quiet chaos in you head is driving you mad, or are you sick of being alone?'' Her tone was on the verge of breaking. ''Because I-'' Her voice cracked. ''I'm sick of being alone, I'm sick of it, and I can't do it anymore, so why, why am I the reason huh? Because you went two years and not once did you even try to contact me,''

 

She wasn't wrong, and the amount she loved him now literally caused her pain and heartache, it was enough to drive her away by this point...but she didn't, she loved him and it was driving her crazy.

  
  
''I know,'' He finally spoke. ''I needed to see you,''

  
  
''You keep saying that,'' She sighed and grabbed her empty place. ''Just forget it,''

  
  
''-I needed to be near you, to be close to you,'' He continued. ''All those years you were so...annoying,'' He was staring at the floor as he spoke. ''Anytime you came around that bothersome glow that radiated off of you-''

  
He kind of smiled, remembering all of the times she tried and tried but he never let her in, not once. ''-All you did was remind me of what I didn't want, not then, not in those moments. I was so close each time, but every time you would remind me of love.. and family,''

  
  
Sakura was speechless, she just stared.

  
  
''I needed it gone,'' He explained, reminding himself of the time he almost killed her. ''But you...you were so god damned persistent pushing it on and on,'' Shaking his head, he ran a hand through those dark locks. ''And on my travels, my time away, that light...the love you pushed on me, I missed it..'' He breathed, looking at her but she was unable to look back. ''I didn't want to admit that I needed you, so I stayed away... I wasn't prepared, I couldn't handle myself, I needed to atone for what sins I committed, I couldn't bring you into that, I couldn't allow you to witness it...'' He looked down again. At least he was spilling it all out at once. ''So that's why...those are my reasons, I came back, for you, because of you... I need to be around you.''

  
  
It wasn't a matter of just being home to him, he needed her, all that emotion - he wanted it, longed for it, and now he was at a stage in his life where nothing else mattered, but her. Sakura is the only one who could fill his heart with love.

  
  
Silence loomed again, tension was as it's thickest... Sakura gathered the dishes and put them in the washer, her wine glass half empty, but no intentions on filling it. ''.....Thank you,'' She breathed, the lump in the back of her throat pulsated as she swallowed. It took all this time, she grabbed her wine glass and took a sip, unsure of what else to say. Sasuke sat there awkwardly, he had finished his wine with his food.

  
  
''Do you want more wine?'' She asked, staring. It wasn't even as late as Sakura thought, and she was far from tired. All the emotions running through her mind was making her stress, so she couldn't focus or sleep, even if she attempted to. ''Sure,'' He mumbled, afraid she would freak out at any moment...who could blame her if she did though, this was a lot to take in.

 

**-End PART ONE!**


	6. Home...Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter Home will be in 3, or 4 parts. Only time will tell! :)

  
‘’So you’re telling me he spent the night?’’ Wide blue eyes were unbelieving as she stared at the pinkette across from her, in the same spot they had been not even weeks ago when she admitted to having feelings for a certain someone. Ino almost spit out her coffee when she heard about it from another blonde, Naruto was such a gossip…which oddly wasn’t surprising. He had seen Sasuke leaving her apartment early that morning on his daily routine to bug her. It wasn’t like anything happened…

 

Sakura shrugged, shoveling pasta into her mouth – her lips shimmered from the olive oil and sauce mixed into it. Light music played in the background, swallowing a large gulp of bubble tea she wiped her mouth. ‘’Nothing happened,’’ Repeating she shrugged, not overly interested in getting into details- in fact, there was plenty of opportunity for Sasuke to kiss her, hell, even hug her, but he didn’t.

 

‘’So…you invited him in after he basically ruined your grand opening and you’re telling me that nothing happened? Please, don’t play dumb.’’

 

Why was it Ino didn’t believe her, she sighed heavily. ‘’We had pasta and talked, then he had wine and basically passed out…’’ Yeah he passed out, but Sakura was up all hours of the night.

 

‘’Wine?! …OH COME ON FOREHEAD.’’ Forehead, the only word Ino used when she was insulting her without really insulting her, ‘’If wine was involved, then something definitely happened.’’

 

‘’Why do you assume just because wine was involved, something would happen?’’

 

The look on Ino’s face was definitely misleading if you weren’t part of the conversation. ‘’I know how you are with alcohol Sakura, I’ve seen you and Lady Tsunade drink each other under the table,’’ She paused. ‘’So you were all alone, and nothing happened…?’’

 

It was like talking to a brick wall.

 

‘’We talked,’’ Taking another fork full of pasta, she shoveled more into her mouth Before saying anything else more, Sakura didn't overly want to go into detail about what they talked about, or how they did go about it..it wasn't anyone's business and she preferred no one knowing the details.

 

''Did he at least apologize?''

 

''Yes,'' Sakura shrugged, this was getting tiresome. ''He apologized, and explained why he didn't come back, but I don't really want to get into those details....'' She paused. ''What about you and Sai? I know he walked you home, what happened?'' Sakura knew straight away something occured because the blonde was reddening by the second, and as more time passed she became increasingly quiet; you couldn’t even hear her chewing her food. ‘’So you can bombard me with questions about my private life but I can’t question yours huh,’’ The pinkette raised a brow and shook her head. ‘’Sai seems too oblivious anyway,’’ She shrugged and finished her pasta; definitely had a thing for pasta no doubt. ‘’Anyway, I’m meeting Naruto and Hinata later for drinks, do you want to come...you can invite Sai,’

’

The blush on her face decreased by change of topic. ‘’Um, maybe,’’ She smiled. ‘’I’d have to ask him first,’’ There was still a mild pink on her cheeks as she pulled out her phone.

 

‘’You’re really going to call him now?’’

 

Ino had already dialed his number and had her phone up to her ear. Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced out the window, it was raining – she sighed, thinking about the night before and how she tossed and turned for hours. After her and Sasuke had finished their meal, they awkwardly watched television but Sasuke had fallen asleep not even twenty minutes into it, which wasn’t surprising…who could blame him, anyone would be tired after travelling for two years.

 

‘’He said he would come! Where are you guys going anyway?’’

 

Sakura handed the waitress her check, and smiled looking back at Ino. ‘’I’m not sure, Naruto just said to meet at his place,’’ She pulled her jacket on and smiled again. ‘’So do you want to go there together?’’

 

‘’You should come to my place, I’ll make you look all cute, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you dolled-up.’’

 

''That isn't really needed Ino,'' They walked out into the rain, the fresh cold air hitting Sakura's face was relieving. ''I look fine the way I am,''

 

''But what if idiot Naruto invites Sasuke, don' t you want to wow him? Maybe he'll make a move if he sees how cute you are.'' Nudging the pinkette they headed in the direction of Ino's apartment...knowing the blonde though, she would try to make Sakura look more slutty than cute.

 

''So you invited Ino and Sai? That's awesome! More people is great!'' Naruto boomed over the phone, Hinata watched curiously from the kitchen - she had just made him homemade ramen. The two had been dating awhile now, however, Naruto hadn't gotten the courage to ask her to move in quite yet...he was more leaning toward popping a marriage proposal. ''Awesome! Come over around 8,'' He smiled as he hung up, grinning like a fool as he approached the kitchen. ''I guess I'll have to invite Sasuke now, did he say when he would be back Hinata?''

 

She shook her head, Sasuke was temporarily staying with Naruto until he figured out his situation - he'd been over a few things with Kakashi since his return, and that's where he was currently, discussing what he would be doing in the village, and what missions he would be allowed to go on, or attend. ''Sasuke didn't say,'' She smiled shyly, always getting nervous when she was alone with the happy blonde.

 

''That smells delicious Hinata,'' His mouth was watering as he spoke; she always cooked for him, even when he wasn't hungry. ''Like always,'' He grinned.

 

Hinata was the lightest shade of pink as she sat down next to him,handing him a full bowl, steam floated from the top. ''Be careful you don't burn your tongue,'' Warning, he didn't listen and burned his tongue and lips within seconds.

 

''HOT! DATTEBAYO.''

 

He almost dropped the bowl, Hinata was giggling slightly as she watched his reaction, hiding her face behind her hand - Naruto caught her, he hated when she shyed away so much. He reached up and took her hand in his, his fingers curling into her palm. ''Don't cover your face when you laugh,'' He spoke softly, ''I prefer seeing you smile,'' He was partially grinning, his eyes lingering on her mouth as he inched forward. the pink spread from cheek to cheek as Naruto brushed his lips against her own; the gesture was so uncalled for, it made Hinata's heart jump in her chest, feeling light headed she leaned into him and kissed back, face burning with heat.

 

She could feel where he had burned his lips, the heat radiated from his lips and mouth as his lips moved against hers, they moved in sync, his grip tightening around her hand as he pulled her into his lap. Naruto wasn't exactly experienced in this field....then again, they'd never been too physical, sure they've made out tons, and felt each other up...if you speak in teenager terms, however, they weren't teenagers and there were no rules... Hinata slid onto his lap, the curve of her sat perfectly on his thighs, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage as his hand rested on her upper right leg, her nerves were getting the best of her; Naruto was doing this more and more often - though it never felt rushed, the tension just increased with each kiss.

 

Breathless, he pulled away slightly and kissed the corner of her mouth and the tip of her nose - both filling her stomach with butterflies. ''I don't think the ramen is hot anymore,'' He breathed, his face the slightest shade of red, he moved his hand from her lap to his chop sticks, and picked up a piece of shrimp before motioning it toward her mouth; Hinata smiled, laughed, and ate the shrimp, they were so innocent. He smiled as she chewed.

 

Elsewhere in Konoha a certian Uchiha was dealing with matters of his own. ''So we have an understanding Sasuke?'' Kakashi asked, fingers intertwined as they rested against his mask covered mouth... Sasuke still wondered what he looked like without the mask, Naruto apparently knew but no way would he relay that to Sasuke.

 

''Yes,'' He nodded. Kakashi managed to get all of the charges against him taken away - considering it'd been two years since the war had ended and peace was finally apon them, there wasn't any reasoning now. ''I appreciate it, Kakashi.''

 

He nodded, eyeing him, thinking of Sakura. Kakashi half-smiled. ''It's nice you're home,''

 

Sasuke nodded and took his leave, heading back to Naruto's place no knowing he would be bombarded about going out to drink, among other things.

 

''Eeeee! You look so good!'' Ino's voice echoed over the music she had playing throughout her apartment.

 

Sakura allowed her to do some things, not allowing her to touch her face...but picking an outfit out wasn't bad. Sakura shrugged. ''It's just jeans and a shirt,'' She blinked, ripped jeans and a cute white shirt, it was really cute.

 

The day had flown by, it was already 7:30pm. Ino did nothing but pry all afternoon about hers and Sasuke's little thing last night, Ino secretly wished it was her instead of Sakura, but that was just her twelve year old self remembering before, before the war and before Sasuke had changed into whomever he was now. ''We should get going,'' Sakura mumbled, Sai had shown up around six and oddly enough greeted Ino with a kiss; Sakura didn't see, but Ino blabbed about it within seconds.

 

The three of them headed to Naruto's and were greeted warmly at the door. ''Hey Hinata!'' Sakura smiled widely, they had become best friends over the span of two years, especially since Sakura was part of the reason Naruto was completely oblivious to Hinata's feelings. ''Hey,'' She half-smiled, glass of wine in hand as everyone came inside. Apparently she wasn't the only one invited....there were tons of people, couples...mainly. Sakura blinked. ''Um, I thought it was just a few of us?''

 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''Uh, well,'' He chuckled. ''You know how things go!''

 

Naruto invited basically all the couples in the village, along with a few singles.... Sakura sighed heavily, eyes searching for a certian someone - and he was there, he was standing next to Gaara, Shikamaru and Lee; they were talking, and for once, it looked like he wanted to be standing there. Sakura admired for a few seconds before Ino's interruption.

 

''why don't you go talk to him?''

 

''Who? To Sasuke? No, I'm fine, he's busy.'' She shook her head. ''Um Hinata, could I have some wine?'' She half smiled; Sasuke watched her from across the room. Naruto caught him staring and smiled. ''OI TEME! SAKURA LOOKS GREAT NE?''

 

SMACK.

 

''SHUT IT IDIOT!'' Sakura was wide-eyed, blushing, and being stared at. 'OH god, SASUKE'S WATCHING.' She thought, and quickly hurried herself into the kitchen, leaving Naruto with a giant bump on his head, and Hinata in a worried state....Sakura hitting Naruto was nothing new.

 

Sai followed Sakura, seeing right through her nervous actions. ''You seem nervous,''

 

No shit captain obvious.

 

''Yeah,'' Her voice shook as she poured a glass of white wine. ''A little, it's just weird, I mean....it's like he well never left,'' Talking fast was a nervous habit.

 

Sai poured himself a glass of wine. ''Maybe you should kiss him.''

 

''-E-Excuse me?''

 

''I said, maybe you should kiss him.'' He stared blankly.

 

Sakura almost dropped her wine glass. ''Um, it doesn't work that way...''

 

''-How doesn't it? Ino kissed me the first time we were alone.''

 

Staring, though, Sakura didn't believe it wasn't true - Ino was straight forward when it came to things...and especially men she wanted. ''Well, um, good for Ino.''

 

''I don't see why you are so nervous Sakura, it's very clear you both want to.''

 

''Well maybe you think that of me, but definitely not Sasuke,'' She was breathless already; just from the thought.

 

''Suit yourself, but he's been staring at you since you've arrived.'' He took a sip of his wine and departed from the kitchen back to join the others, leaving Sakura speechless, and wide-eyed.

 

''This is so exciting!'' Tenten anounced, ''It's so nice to see everyone together again,'' She paused. ''It would be better if Neji was here to see it though,'' Sadness crept, but Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulders. ''Neji is here!'' He smiled, those large brows worried for a moment - but then she smiled. ''So Sasuke, is it weird to see everyone together?''

 

Sasuke shrugged. ''No,'' He glanced around, Sakura must've gone elsewhere. ''It's expected,''

 

He wasn't wrong, but Lee and Tenten were expecting a different answer. Sakura joined them after her freakout in the kitchen, not once did she look at Sasuke. ''It's so nice to see you two together,'' She mumbled, a slight shade of pink from her earlier thoughts.

 

''Well,'' Lee gave her a thumbs up. ''I had no chance with you, but Tenten is just as lovely if not more!'' His voice was excited, and enamored; and it was very clear that they cared for each other...as weird as Sakura thought it was that they ended up together...she always thought Neji and Tenten would hit it off.

 

More people started arriving and Sakura got the feeling Naruto had planned something without informing her of the details. A clinking of glasses made her wide-eyed, Naruto was standing in the center of his living room; oh lord, what was he planning to do.

 

''Attention!'' He was grinning, and it was bigger than normal. ''I know this is kind of well, unexpected ya'know, and well,'' He rubbed the back of his neck. ''I've never been one for great speeches...'' He paused, staring at the floor for a moment. ''We...were alone and starved of love. Kids that lived in a world full of hate; but...my world,'' He looked over at Hinata who was wide-eyed and unsuspecting. ''My world is filled with love,'' He took a few steps toward Hinata, he was still smiling and when he knelt down on one knee - the room was silent. ''You, you are love,'' He spoke softly, the smile on his face remained but something about those bright blue eyes seemed so sincere, so full of something, Sakura felt a lump in the back of her throat as she watched her best friend fall completely in love.

 

''You...'' He spoke again and pulled the smallest black box out of his pocket. ''You are the love in my world, and I never want to give that up, not now, not then, and though I needed some help along the way....'' He paused, hot tears ran down Hinata's face as small tears filled in blue ones. ''-Will you, Will you be my wife?''

 

Hinata didn't speak; she couldn't breathe, she just stepped forward and embraced, choking on the tears that wanted to overflow with happiness. ''Y-Yes,'' She whispered once, and then again and again, nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck, her tears soaking his shirt; and the clapping started. Sakura was so distracted and overwhelmed with emotion, she hadn't noticed her own tears cascading down her face.

 

** END part 2. **


	7. Home..Part 3!

''That ring is huge!'' Ino announced, a little too loudly ...so much that her voice echoed throughout the kitchen. Though, she wasn't wrong. The ring was rather large, it was beautiful - Naruto must have saved quite a bit of money to afford such a thing. In turn, it took so long for him to propose because he had no idea how to do it. ''I'm so jealous Hinata, I can't wait to get proposed to!'' Ino was obsessed, though she wasn't more excited than Hinata. Hinata had been waiting for that moment from the time she was young, the red on her face had remained and new fresh tears of happiness every so often would run down her face, especially when Naruto looked at her. ''You guys should get married sooner than later!'' Ino continued on. ''I mean, why wait!! It could be a fall wedding!!'' She smiled widely. ''I mean who knows, everyone else may be getting married or whatever in the spring, so you should be different and do it in the fall!'' Her voice echoed throughout, all the way to the living room. The night had gone on since Naruto proposed, a lot of randoms left, and only important people remained - even Kakashi had shown up, and Iruka, but neither of them stayed long, they weren't ones for staying out late now that they were older...which wasn't surprising. ''Who's going to be your maid of honor? I mean, obviously one of us!''

 

Hinata felt overwhelmed by Ino's excitement, but she also appreciated it. ''I was actually thinking it could be you,'' She was looking directly at Sakura. ''I mean, if you wouldn't mind...'' Her shy behavior crept back up; Sakura was wide-eyed, that was unexpected, but also expected in a sense. The two had become close over the span of a few years, and Sakura was part of the reason Naruto had finally proposed - calling him an idiot all of those years definitely worked.

 

''M-Me?'' She blinked, wide-eyed. ''Are you positive?''

 

Hinata smiled, nodding. ''Yes, I mean, Sasuke will be Naruto's best man.''

 

''-IF he stays in the village.'' Ino mumbled. ''You never know with that guy. He could be gone again for all we know it,'' Ino noticed the annoyed look on all the girls faces, and the sad one on Sakura's. ''I'm not going to pretend like he wouldn't. Sasuke is unpredictable Sakura, don't pretend he isn't..Jeez, anyway! It'll be amazing regardless! You guys should start planning straight away!''

 

The night continued on, as did the wine, amongst other alcoholic drinks. Sakura found herself drinking out on the balconey with Naruto around eleven. ''I'm so happy for you, Naruto.'' She smiled, glass of wine in hand. ''It only took you all of forever though,'' Teasing, she nudged him; but he had a serious look on his face as he spoke back to her, which was rare for him, especially when it came to the two of them talking. ''Thank you, Sakura..''He smiled at her, but was looking elsewhere..at a certian someone back inside the house. ''I would never have really realized...if it wasn't for you,''

 

''-Don't thank me,'' Sakura was facing toward the night sky, over looking the village. ''I didn't do much. You realized you loved her, on your own..you didn't have help from me.'' She was smiling, drinking a small sip of wine. ''Ino is right, maybe get married in the fall.''

 

''No, spring, that way there'll be cherry blossoms and Hinata will look beautiful in the spring.'' He smiled to himself, and stretched. ''Well I'm cold, don't stay out here too long ne?'' He smiled again and parted, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. The thought of weddings and couples put a lump in the back of her throat; Sasuke had told her he needed her, in a sense...but they weren't together... she turned back and looked inside, only main couples were there, Temari and Shikamaru...but they were all over each other - which was surprising..normally they kept it on the down low..but alcohol got the best of them. Ino and Sai were dating, Lee and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata...and a few others, she looked left and right but Sasuke wasn't there. She swallowed - had he left? But wasn't he staying with Naruto? She pushed herself from the balcony and went back inside, while everyone else was occupied, she searched for the Uchiha.

 

'I wonder where he went...' She thought, wandering down the hall - she crossed a partially open door and peeked in; bad idea. Lee had Tenten pinned to the bed; good lord she didn't need to see that - she closed the door, and continued down the hall; maybe alcohol tonight was a bad idea, everyone was definitely frisky by the looks of things. Shikamaru and Temari were making out on the coach back in the living room so at least she wouldn't run into them.

 

Turning down the hall, she passed Naruto's room and then finally found the guest bedroom, it was open..just slightly - so she knocked. ''Sasuke, are you in her-'' She stopped mid-sentence; there he was, shirtless, with his pants partially unbuttoned and hair soaking wet as he dried it with a towel. The scars that lined his back were prominant in the dull light, she stared, mouth going dry; she couldn't look away. His chest was toned, but so many scars....

 

''I-I-I didn't um- I-didn't me-mean, I mean, I didn't, I didn't know you had taken a shower!'' She was wide-eyed and pink as he stared at her, the towel around his shoulders, water dripping - it was like something out of a movie, Sakura couldn't think straight. Staring, he blinked - silent. ''Ah! UM! I'll let you have your privacy!!'' She slammed the door, and stumbled backward into the hall; still red, and wide-eyed. 'You're not a child!' Her inner self screamed. 'GO BACK IN THERE AND BE AN ADULT!' Swallowing, she tapped on the door again, and waited a moment. Sasuke had a shirt on this time, as he opened the door, he stood there momentarily and then walked back into the room, leaving the door open - that was definitely an invite in. ''I-I'm um, sorry,'' Sakura was red faced. ''I didn't mean to-''

 

''It's alright,'' He said softly, looking at her; he was sitting on the bed; Sakura couldn't look away. Something was different about him, there was no child-like behavior, or attitude...he seemed so calm, and content being there. ''Has the party died down?'' He asked, which caught her off guard..he never use to be so talkitive. She left the door open as she wandered in, not wanting to come off as too much all at once. ''Yeah, um, everyone seems to be doing their own thing...'' She thought back to what she saw Lee and Tenten doing and shook her head. ''Naruto seems really happy.''

 

''Yeah,'' Sasuke nodded, drying his hair some more before looking over at her. ''Did you help him plan that?''

 

He really was more talkative.

 

''No actually, I had no idea,'' Laughing, she was nervous - why was she so nervous? She had wine, but even that wasn't helping. ''It's so nice to see them so happy,'' Now she was repeating herself, she bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet. Silence loomed in the air, it always seem to fall silent with them...but it made sense, they hadn't had a normal conversation since the time he left. Sakura's mind was all over the place, she wasn't sure if she should move, or stay by the door - in truth, all she wanted was to embrace him, from the time he arrived home...but her emotions and anger and sadness had gotten the best of her.

 

Sasuke was sitting on the side of the bed, furthest away from her; his back turned to her, and head down with the towel on it, his hair had gotten so long... Sakura bit her bottom lip and tip toed over to the bed, what could the harm be? If Ino could kiss Sai within the first few seconds, why was she so afraid to touch him? Or be near him? She deserved it; she inched over the bed, Sasuke didn't move as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, sinking down so the side of her face was resting against his own, her heart was pounding - feeling as if it would crack her rib cage. Warmth radiating off of him, she could feel it through her clothes, sinking into her skin; it felt like home, the second her arms wrapped around him - it was like he leaned into her, maybe he wanted to touch her just as much.

 

They remained in silence, the light music was heard through the open door - but voices were dying down, it was midnight by the time Sakura had approached Sasuke, the two of them sitting in quiet, until Sakura finally spoke. ''I've really missed you,'' Her breath smelled of wine, but she smelled of cherry blossoms, just like always. He could feel the curve of her pressing up against his backside; she felt soft. Sasuke leaned closer into her embrace, moving slowly at first and then all at once - he moved away from her; Sakura felt panic all over her body, until he faced her..which was uncalled for, something she didn't expect. He was facing her now, his damp hair slightly in his face, those dark eyes searching for her own, but Sakura was too embarrased to look up; though he would never say it allowed, he longed for the embrace from the moment he saw her in the room full of people. Lifting his right hand, he placed it against her forehead, his fingers intertwining with her hair - lingering seconds, as she looked up, he leaned in, and his lips brushed ever so gently against her own. The act was so graceful, so smooth, she was wide-eyed, breath catching and heart stopping. The warmth from his mouth radiated onto her own, his free hand wrapped around her torso as he pulled her into him, her lips were so soft as they meshed with his own, Sakura's heart was brought back to life, beating rapidly, butterflies overflowing in her stomach, filling her lungs; exploding on her skin as goosebumps ran all the way down to her toes. Each movement sent sparks down her spine, she couldn't explain the feeling, the emotion overwhelming in her mind and heart.

 

Sasuke pulled her onto his lap, his arm wrapped around her tightly. Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers sliding up into his hair, pulling him closer - which even surprised herself; the tension that had been building broke the second their lips met, and that awkward silence had finally drifted away. It wasn't like before; not back then, not when all he would do was call her annoying and ignore her; now he wanted her, all of her...and she finally knew he did; Sakura could feel the tears swelling in her eyes, but she ignored them, forcing them away - no way would could she cry, not now... Something was stiring in the pit of her stomach as his tongue brushed her bottom lip; was he trying to french kiss her? She was so bad at this, not having many people to practice with... she opened her mouth, and his tongue met hers, lavishing her own, the kiss became more so heated than before - all that tension turning into ultimate want.

 

The entire act was so innocent and she waited so long, just for this, nothing more; just for him to kiss her...she felt breathless as he pulled away, resting his forehead against her own - his eyes met her green ones, and they just sit there in silence...but it wasn't awkward, or full of tension; it just felt so right. Sakura was overwhelmingly happy; she smiled, and laughed, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

 

 

**END Part 3...More to come!**


	8. Promise...?

A loud knock on the door woke Sakura out of her sleep; but something was different this time, she wasn't home - and the feeling of something heavy intertwined around her legs made her realize where she was, and whom she was wrapped up in. Her face turned the darkest shade of pink, and her heart overwhelmed her with butterflies; they must have fallen asleep after what had happened earlier in the night - the pinkette wasn't overly sure of the time now, and why they were being woken, but light slightly came through the closed curtain. The peaceful look on the Uchiha's face made her wonder what he might've suffered all alone over the time he was gone...he was alone then too, the least she could have done was maybe surprised him - met him half way, but she avoided doing so.

 

There was another knock, which this time caused Sasuke's face to scrunch slightly and his eyes opened, he exchanged looks with the pinkette, as if to ask what was going on - Sakura shrugged, it was she already knew just by the look...weird.

 

''What time is it?'' His voice was hoarse; she loved it. Sakura shrugged a second time and pushed herself up, eyeing the door as it opened. It was Naruto, and the grin spreading from cheek to cheek wasn't an unfamiliar one.

 

''WELL WELL!'' The grin somehow managed to widen. ''Looky what we have -'' WHAM.

 

Go figure; Sakura would hit him after that.

 

Naruto dodged it though, still grinning; he figured they had slept together....... but, they couldn't even recall falling asleep. After looking at Sasuke and seeing the death glare he was giving, Naruto stopped. ''-A-Anyway, Sasuke there's someone at the front door looking for you, some girl,'' He shrugged. ''Said she traveled with you when you were away.''

 

‘A girl he use to travel with?’ Sakura’s thought instantly went to weird places; which wasn’t normal for her, however the moment Naruto mentioned that of a female, and the fact that it was early in the morning…who was she? How did she know where he was? Sakura swallowed and avoided any eye contact with Sasuke; she bit her bottom lip and straightened out her hair nervously. Though there was no reason for her to feel unattractive, she did in this moment. ‘’Um, she didn’t gimmie her name, she was really eager to talk to you though,’’

 

Sasuke pushed himself off the bed and wandered passed Naruto out into the hall, and down into the living room where the girl sat. Hinata had given her a cup of tea, it wasn’t as early as they thought – it was about 11am…mid-morning. The woman had dark hair, like him but it was long and beautiful. Her eyes were icy blue, and she was beautiful.

 

Sakura was afraid to go into the living room, but who could blame her in this strange situation.

 

It was awkward and uncomfortable; though she didn't really know why she felt that way... she couldn't explain it, almost as if it was her gut telling her not to trust the situation at hand. Exchanging glances with Naruto as Sasuke wandered past the both of them, he still looked so calm and collected...not like before, not when they were younger. Before he would just look annoyed, and frustrated...but this was different. ''Who's the girl Naruto?'' Sakura mumbled, not wanting to come off as paranoid.

 

''I have no idea,'' He shrugged with his hands behind his head as they followed Sasuke into the living room, and there she was...sitting across from Hinata, legs crossed, sitting perfectly straight. Long black hair fell over her shoulders, she really was beautiful. Sakura swallowed; she was the complete opposite of her, but resembled him in so many ways...could they be related? No...that wasn't possible. Sakura hid behind Naruto as they all entered the living room, the girl stood the moment Sasuke entered, she smiled; but something was off about her smile, and Sakura felt sick to her stomach.. That smile, the smile of longing, of missing - the smile she wanted to give him when she first saw him; but their meeting had been chaos, not what she expected.

 

''I knew I'd find you,'' She smiled again; even her voice was beautiful. Silence loomed, no one except Sasuke knew who this girl was, and whatever was going on, it made Sakura's heart scream. ''Now you can finally keep your promise to my father,'' She smiled again as she embraced him, he didn't move - Sakura looked at Hinata and then Naruto....what was going on? Who was she? And what was this promise....


	9. While I was away

> _''YO! Teme! Been awhile ne? There's a lot going on since you left, and since the war, I've sort of been seeing Hinata, can you believe it! I mean, I always thought I would maybe somehow end up with Sakura-chan...but ha, anyway. Hinata is great, and I really like her a lot - we go for ramen all of the time, and she's really sweet ya'know. Anyway Sassuke, we really miss you buddy, it's been half a year already! when are you coming home? It better be soon! YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN I GET MARRIED DATTEBAYO.''_   
>  _-Love Naruto, BELIEVE IT._
> 
>  

''Idiot...'' Sasuke pulled his bag from around his shoulder and slid another letter into the front - he had kept most of them from back home, not all of them.   
It had been about a year and a half since he left; he was only just starting to feel a longing he was unfamiliar with. He was in a small unknown village, with a lot of people - he sat at a small bar, with a drink while he read over his letters; Kakashi had sent him a few, and Naruto had sent him an abundance but there was never any word from a certain someone. He shook his head at the thought and lifted his drink to empty it before leaving. It was early spring, and cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, it reminded him of home, of her...but that was something he wouldn't admit, not yet, he wasn't ready to...

 

He pushed himself up and without even realizing it, he walked directly into a small waitress, knocking over the tray of empty dishes she had stacked. ''Shit! I'm so so sorry!'' Her voice sounded musical as she fell to her knees, left over liquids staining her pants and drenching her hands. ''I didn't see you move,'' She breathed, obviously embarrassed. The girl seemed more panicked than anything else. Before Sasuke would have ignored her, but this time he knelt down to help her pick up broken glass. ''Be careful,'' She mumbled, ''There's a lot of broken glass,''

 

The girl had spoken too soon; she had sliced her hand already the moment she collided with Sasuke. The shock of it distracted her from the large gash on her hand.

 

''You're bleeding,'' He stated, eyeing her hand. ''Do you have a first-aid kit,'' He asked, wishing a certain pinkette was there to use her healing...he shook his head, not sure why she kept coming to mind - any person would see it clearly, but he didn't.

 

The girl looked up, ice blue eyes meeting with his dark ones - she turned a shade of red, the same colour red he's watched on many faces through his travels...though he never acknowledged it until now. ''Y-Yeah,'' Her words were shaky as she spoke. ''But I'm out of bandages,'' She wasn't lying, it wasn't like this bar was fancy...the building was run down, and looked as if nothing had been taken care of in years. It was dusty, and things were broken.

 

''Hold still,'' His voice was barely there as he pulled a few things from his bag - including a few letters that had fallen out, the girls eyes darted in curiosity - but the writing was much too small to be eligible from her perspective.

 

The young girl watched as he pulled out a large bandage and began wrapping it around her hand - though it wasn't exactly sanitary it was better than her getting her blood all over everything. Watching, looking as if she were in some kind of a daze, he finished and gave her back her hand. ''You may want to clean that out later,'' He pushed himself up and looked left to right, no one else was even around.

 

Still blushing she smiled. ''Um, thank you,'' She paused, staring at her feet before looking back up at him. ''What's your name?''

 

Sasuke looked at her a moment; something about her reminded her of home... he looked behind the bar at a man coming out from the back, he had the same blue eyes as the girl - brother maybe? He stared a moment before looking back at her, but was interrupted.

 

''Making a mess are you Mei,'' The guys voice was raspy, like he'd been smoking for years. ''Buggin our only customer,'' He shook his head and wandered over. ''Forgive my daughter's clumsy behavior,''

 

''It's no problem.'' Sasuke shook his head, not needing an apology. ''I bumped into her and caused her to drop her tray, it was my fault.'' It wasn't like Sasuke to be so polite, but the last thing he needed was to cause a scene in a small town over something so pointless.

 

''You look like you're far from home boy,'' The older male talked down to him, as if he was a child in his eyes. ''Where are you from?''

 

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, his dark eyes slightly shaded by his long hair. ''Konoha,'' He explained, it was weird saying it aloud - that it was his home....but it was now.

 

''It's far from here,'' He added, unsure why he was even being polite to these strange people.

 

The man rubbed the back of his neck, he looked overly tired...just like Itachi did when he was still alive. ''Well, sorry for my daughter.'' He smiled, only slightly...it looked more forced than anything. Without another word the man departed and left Sasuke to deal with the girl.

 

''Sorry about that,'' She bowed her head apologetically. ''My father can be kind of rude sometimes,'' She paused, looking as if she wanted to say more about it, but she held her tongue. ''Anyway, where are you staying tonight?''

 

Sasuke didn't have anywhere in particular, he grew use to sleeping outside considering all the missions he went on along time ago, even after he left Konoha he was always sleeping in rough spots, so he didn't really have a preference; he didn't answer, he just kind of shrugged. ''It doesn't really matter.''

 

Mei looked concerned for a moment, and smiled; a warm smile - reminded him of someone... ''Well, you're welcome to stay with us, I mean, if you'd like to...'' She seemed hopeful, Sasuke saw straight through her. Reading people was like a second nature to him. ''Sure,'' He explained, looking around. ''Do you own this place?''

 

''My father does,'' She paused, a moment of hope was shone but quickly vanished. ''It's really hard trying to keep it looking brand new,'' Half-smiling, the poor thing looked exhausted. It was only her and her father taking care of things. ''My mother died giving birth to me, so it's just him and I lately,'' She shrugged, picking up glass shards from the floor. Sasuke knelt down to help her. ''Don't cut yourself a second time, go find a broom.'' It wasn't a suggestion, he picked up the larger pieces and disposed of them quickly. ''Does this place get much business?''

 

Mei shrugged. ''Depends on the season, normally around this time the town has a lot of festivals ...but that doesn't start until next week, so are you going to take my offer or what?''

 

Sasuke shrugged again, and it was settled. Mei's father had overheard them. ''Well good,'' He cut in, catching them both off guard. ''You can help around here for cutting my daughters' hand, alright kid?'' - The fact that he called him kid annoyed Sasuke, he shrugged again and walked over. ''What do you want me to do?''

 

Over the next couple of weeks Sasuke had helped the old man and his daughter, keeping his promise to help him, though he never learned the elderly man's name, the man just preferred him to call him Sir, it was polite and well - he wasn't keen of helpful strangers, however Sasuke stayed until the entire place was clean, and was starting to look new, newer than before anyway. The help of an extra hand worked it's magic, but overtime, and the time Mei continued to spend with him, made him long for something he wasn't familiar with...

 

It was evening, the warmer weather had started to hit within the weeks of him staying there. He kept his word to the old man, he helped him with whatever he could and in return he was allowed to stay upstairs, the room was small...but it was better than sleeping outside, with the exception of tonight. Sasuke found himself out beside a small fire, leaning up against a large cherry blossom tree, he had two letters in hand - but no mention from the only person he wanted to hear from.

 

''-Why are you always carrying those letters around?'' Mei's voice chimed in, she must have snuck up because he didn't expect her. ''I always see you reading them, and sometimes getting new ones like every so often,'' She eyed the fire and then him, the sun was setting behind her, giving her pale skin somewhat of a glow, those ice blue eyes staring into him with curiousity. ''Are they from back home?''

 

''You ask a lot of questions.'' Sasuke mumbled, putting them back into his bag, never going without them.

 

''I've been wanting to ask,'' She paused, sitting not far from him in the grass. ''Can I ask what happened to you?''

 

Sasuke was silent, watching her eyes gaze over his hidden arm - Mei had noticed he only had one arm while working with her father, and she figured since it'd been a month, it would be okay for her to ask.

 

''I was in a fight.'' Staring at the fire, thinking back to it all, he smirked. ''It's kind of stupid the reasoning now...'' He almost chuckled, but held it back. ''I wasn't the smartest...when it happened.'' He trailed off, it wasn't her business really and nor did he want to discuss his sins with her.

 

''Well I think it's neat,'' Mei smiled, her black hair falling over her shoulders as she inched closer. ''Are those letters from a girl?''

 

Again with the questions, Sasuke didn't answer her, he just stared at the fire. Silence loomed, the sound of crackling firewood was echoing throughout the silent village. ''I'm happy you stayed so long Sasuke-kun,''

 

Those words...the way she said his name, he looked at her staring into the fire - the look on her face, he longed for that look - but why? Why now? Why after all this time; Mei caught him staring at her, and she blushed. ''W-What?''

 

Silence.

 

Taking her chances, she moved even closer and inched closer to his face - he continued to stare at her a moment more, but her act had caught him off guard - she kissed him, quickly - so quickly he couldn't react, only stare when she pulled away - she was the deepest shade of red.

 

''I'm sorry!'' Her eyes were wide - as if she was shocked at her own actions. ''I just, no one has looked at me like that,'' She shook her head and looked back into the fire. Sasuke blinked, weirdly surprised and a longing washed over him once more; it wasn't Mei he wanted, it was her.... the only one who could fill his heart with love, even after everything. ''You should go inside before it gets dark.'' He mumbled, his voice quiet as he looked out into the distance.

 

''...Would it be okay if I stayed out here with you?''

 

Sasuke didn't answer, he just continued to stare off - aching to be home...but he couldn't, not yet.

 

Staring at the ground, Mei looked up, wondering why he was so distant to her - even after she tried to get him to kiss her back, he kept his distance. ''You can't break your promise,''

 

''What?'' He looked at her. ''What promise?''

 

''The promise you made to my father about staying, and helping.''

 

It wasn't exactly a promise...but he did give him his word that he would help clean up the village as much as he could - in a way, it felt like home, but it was missing something, someone...

 

''Why are you so quiet?'' She asked, rather annoyed with him. ''And what kind of a man doesn't kiss a woman back when she kisses him anyway?'' She shook her head. ''You sure are weird Sasuke;'' She stopped talking, pushing herself up and walking a few feet away. ''You better keep your promise! Ya'hear? Or I'll hunt you down!'' Her voice echoed as she walked off into the distance, leaving Sasuke alone again.

 

 

\---

''So...... it wasn't even a promise.'' Naruto spoke loudly, his voice obnoxious as he listened to Mei's story. ''Teme doesn't make promises,'' He chuckled, almost knocking over the tea Hinata had made for them. ''You're a stalker, aren't ya Mei?''

 

''Don't be rude,'' Sakura spoke softly, weirdly enough - usually when Naruto made an obnoxious comment, Sakura would hit him...but this wasn't the case. She was staring into her tea cup, half empty as Mei finished explaining. No Sasuke didn't exactly promise, but Mei had fallen in love with him in the short amount of time she was with him... Sakura could see it on her face, and Sasuke wasn't reacting weirdly to her. ''Anyway, I have a meeting with Tsunade,'' She lied; though, no one could really tell. ''I'm sure you're happy to see Sasuke again,'' Forcing a smile at Mei, and avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha, she left, without another word.

 

''Excuse me,'' Sasuke pushed himself up and followed Sakura, leaving Mei with Naruto and Hinata.

 

''Who was the girl?'' Mei asked, looking at the two of them.

 

Hinata looked at Naruto, she too could tell the girl was in love with Sasuke.

 

''Well, uh,'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''It's a real long story....''

 

Mei looked out the window, she could see Sasuke approaching Sakura; ''Does he love her?'' She asked, looking rather sad.

 

''He promised her he'd come back,'' Naruto shrugged. ''But that's just a small part of a bigger story ya'know...''

 

  
''Why are you in such a hurry to leave?'' Sasuke asked, grabbing her arm softly as she turned to face him, she had been holding back tears...least it appeared so.

 

''No girl travels far and for so long for no reason,'' Sakura replied, unable to meet his gaze. People on side streets walked past, the streets of Konoha were only just starting to move. ''She obviously loves you, whatever happened when you were away, she followed you home, Sasuke.'' Who could blame her; she waited for two years. ''What happened when you were away?''

 

''Nothing,'' Sasuke looked at her, but even still she wouldn't meet his gaze. ''She told you the story,''

 

''She kissed you.''

 

''-I didn't kiss her back,''

 

''and why not?'' She snapped, looking hurt.

 

''Because of you.'' He replied, and finally her eyes met his. ''-Because of me? You stayed away for another year after that.''

 

''I was atoning for my sins; I explained, and when I went there,'' He paused, looking down for a moment - he spoke more, but people were starting to look, curious as to why two people were arguing in the middle of the street. ''-I was reminded of you, and what I was missing, and she; just in the way she talked, and reacted, it wasn't you - but the things, the little things, I couldn't, not yet, I wasn't ready.'' He wasn't making sense, Sakura sighed. ''I have to go.''

 

''No you don't,'' He followed her as she started walking. ''Sakura, please just understand,''

 

''I love you, you idiot, understand that.'' Sakura snapped, her temper and emotions flaring. ''I've loved you since I was twelve years old and I still do, to this day, even after everything....I can't eat, I can't sleep,'' Her voice cracked. ''All I've wanted, since the time I was little, was you, and now you're here, standing infront of me, we even kissed! and it was - I can't even fathom it, I can't explain it, but now - suddenly, some girl comes out of nowhere, and you can't understand why I'm so upset, why I feel like I'm going to lose you again!'' Her voice was echoing and people were beginning to stop in the streets, Mei could hear them from Naruto's open windows and she looked rather sad.

 

''She really loves him huh,''

 

Naruto nodded. ''Yeah, and he loves her..'' He half-smiled at the realization of it, Sakura was finally getting what she's waited for, after everything.

 

Sakura's chest was rising and falling heavily, holding back the tears; choking on the lump in the very back of her throat. Sasuke took a step forward, and pulled her in, his lips pressing against her own - in the middle of a busy street, he embraced her tightly, as his lips melted into hers.

 

- **More to come**

 


	10. Together

''Are you almost packed?'' Ino was over looking the weapons Tenten had sorted out for the pinkette. ''I mean, are you sure this is enough?''

 

Sakura tightened the belt around her tiny waist, biting her bottom lip as she tried to remember everything. ''I'm sure it's enough,''

 

''-and you're sure you want to go with him?''

 

''Why wouldn't I be sure Ino?'' Sakura stared at her, how stupid of a question. ''I've waited so long...why wouldn't I go?'' Being blunt, she closed her weapons bag and pulled it over her shoulder. ''I can't be without him,'' She stared at her feet for a moment - not wanting to recall the longing, the want, or need she had back then...it wasn't like that now. ''He came home several months ago, and well,'' She shrugged; they had been together, somewhat...but Kakashi kept Sasuke so busy and Sakura had been busy with her hospital - it had just opened, but things were finally calming down. ''Besides, this gives me a chance to gather medical knowledge.'' Ino was looking at her with disbelief as she helped pack.

 

It had been several months since Sasuke's return, Sakura offered him a place to stay but he had the habbit of jumping between places, hers, Naruto's, and even Kakashi's. He had been to the old Uchiha estate, however he asked to have the remaining buildings torn down while he was away...not wanting to witness the destruction of the place he once called home, and all of the people that use to live there. Sakura had made it more than clear a few times how she felt, and Sasuke, maybe a couple of times...but they hadn't really acted couply, not since their kiss in the middle of the street...Sakura was just happy he was home, and in the village...except now, now he was leaving again - and this time, she was sure to go with him. There was no atoning for sins, not this time around.

 

As they reached the main gates, a few were there to see them off...which wasn't unusual ..given they once had been a team. ''Man,'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, tears welting in those blue eyes - only making them appear more so than they are. ''-It's going to be so lonely without you two, especially you,'' He wiped his face, his eyes on a certian pinkette who's brows furrowed together - she'd never seen him cry, not like that.

 

''Don't cry Naruto, I'll write to you and Hinata,'' Sakura reassured, exchanging familiar glances with Hinata. ''So don't be such a wimp hm?'' She winked, choking back the lump in her throat...who could blame her, who knew how long they would be gone. ''Make sure everything is taken care of while we're gone,'' She smiled again - Sai saw right through her, holding hands with Ino as she cried beside him.

 

''You better come back forehead!!!'' Ino yelled, her voice echoing. ''I'll kick your ass if you don't.'' She warned, watching her and the Uchiha depart. ''You best keep her safe Sasuke! You hear!!!'' She yelled, familiar voices echoing as they'd gotten further and further away. Soon, not even the dull roar of music was heard in the distance...just birds chirping and wind blowing...silence, but it all felt so comforting.

 

''So was it weird?''

 

Sasuke stared ahead. ''Was what weird?''

 

''Being back in the village I mean,'' Sakura explained, looking at him as she walked beside him, it felt like they were children again - only this time, they weren't children...they were very much grown.

 

''No,'' Sasuke shrugged. ''It wasn't weird.'' He continued walking, foot steps echoing as they got further and further away from home.

 

They must have been travelling for hours - they hadn't rested, not for two days; Sasuke had a tendency to keep going until he felt comfortable stopping, they finally came to a nearby inn with hot springs. ''We should stay here,'' He looked at her, Sakura wasn't disagreeing - exhaustion was all over her face.

 

''Yeah, a bath would be nice,'' She smiled at him and surprisingly - and not what Sakura expected, Sasuke only got one room to share. Feeling the heat rising, she bit her lip as they approached the lady at the front desk - she turned the lightest shade of pink. ''Ah, you two look like you're far from home,'' Smiling, she passed Sasuke the guest book, smiling more so at him. ''Newly weds?''

 

''-OH! OH no, no, we're just um, friends!'' Sakura put her hands up in defence, her face flaming red as Sasuke signed the guest book for both of them.

 

''Well my apologies,'' She bowed. ''You'll be in room 3, there's complimentary access to the hot-springs, enjoy your stay.''

 

The thought of a shower was like the thought of winning the lottery - Sakura stripped down the second she stepped into the closed room, removing her gear, gloves, and boots - she stopped, feeling eyes in her back, she turned - and there he was, standing silently. Blushing again, she looked away. ''Oh, I- forgot we were sharing a room...um, I can goto the washroom to change,'' She mumbled, unable to make eye contact.

 

Sasuke didn't speak, he just wandered into the washroom - leaving Sakura to change.

 

Sasuke's behavior wasn't something Sakura didn't expect...though, they weren't children anymore. Once in the hot-tub, she could finally relax. All that walking and running had made her legs hurt, and they hot water felt nice. Looking left and right, she realized she wasn't alone - Sasuke was there, towel on his head...and shirtless....wait a second, was he naked? Oh god. Sakura's inner was freaking, she dipped down low so her chin was touching the surface. ''I-I d-d-didn't -''

 

''Relax,'' Sasuke mumbled, eyes closed. ''I'm not going to look.'' He shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face...Sakura couldn't help but stare at him - she'd never seen him push his hair back, imagining what it felt like to run her hands through his hair...she blushed again and looked down. 'What's wrong with you...' She thought, unable to think straight. 'He hasn't come on to you in months..' She felt sad for a moment before grabbing her towel. ''We probably have an early start,'' She wrapped the towel around her tiny frame. ''I'm going to get an early rest, goodnight,'' She half-smiled, and wandered back inside without a second word.

 

The next two weeks felt like a blur. Sakura had recieved letters from a few expected people, and a few unexpected - even Sai sent her letters; they included both Sasuke and her in the letters, like they were a couple...but were they? Maybe this is just how their relationship would always be - it never really had been normal, not even when they were children. It was different in its own way, Sasuke wasn't such a child anymore...but nor was she. The arrived in a small town, but decided to stay on the out skirts of it. The summer had just started, and Sakura liked the idea of sleeping outside some nights...it wasn't an unfamiliar thing to them. The travelling town to town was normal for them, though not a lot would agree... Sakura found a few new medical facts and actually learned some as well...it wasn't hard for her to catch on quickly and Sasuke was beginning to realize how smart she really was by this point - impressed at everything she did.

 

''We should stay here,'' Sakura was exhausted, but she wouldn't let it show - wondering if she was slowing him down, was she? She ran a hand through her pink hair. ''It's peaceful here... reminds of me home,''

 

''We haven't been gone long,''

 

''I know,'' She laughed, but only slightly. ''But we've travelled so far,'' She set her bag down, the inn they were at had little cabins inside with beds, and a fire place - nothing fancy, Sakura stretched, her back cracking - Sasuke was staring at her, but this time she noticed. ''What?'' She blinked, slightly pink - he didn't answer, he departed outside, as if grabbing wood for the fire. There was already a fresh stack of firewood set next to the bed - she stared, and suddenly felt frustrated. What was his deal?

 

A few hours had passed and he finally came back, this time with food. ''Here,'' He handed her a bag of something, and that something smelled delicious.

 

''Mm, it smells so good!'' Her mouth watered as she opened the bag. ''Thank you,'' Smiling, he sat beside her on the bed...Sakura swallowed realizing how alone they were, once again. She had lit the fire close to the bed, and they both stared at it in silence. Sakura was fed up, and her inner was raging.

 

''I really missed you,'' She mumbled, quielty, so quietly it came out like a whisper.

 

Sasuke didn't speak, nor did he move - and Sakura advanced.

 

It wasn't in her nature to be so forward..but what else could she do? It wasn't like he tried anything. ''I said,'' She breathed, moving toward him. ''I really missed you...'' She crawled onto his lap quickly, so she was straddling his hips.

 

''What are you...'' He stared, going silent as she sat on his lap. Legs rested exactly where she wanted them to be. Sasuke swallowed, he could feel the warmth between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward - no hesitation, no holding back, her breath caught and she kissed him softly, and then all at once.

 

Heart pounding against her rib cage, she could swear it was cracking as she pulled him closer to her - his hand slid up her shirt, to her middle back. His finger tips sent chills down her spine...filling her stomach with butterflies as he touched bare skin. Sasuke wasn't hesitating and he wasn't holding back, maybe he wanted this just as much as her? Maybe he didn't feel it was right for him to come on to her? Maybe after all the pain he caused...maybe he felt like she deserved better...but the tension broke the moment she kissed him, the over flowing passion melted into a kiss - Sakura's body ached, and heart hammered.

 

They were completely alone.

 

Sakura's eyes almost opened wide, but instead her stomach spiked with more butterflies the moment Sasuke's tongue moved against her bottom lip, tasting sweet, he advanced and slid his tongue into her mouth, only to meet with her own and lavish it. It wasn't just butterflies she was noticing, something spiked in the pit of her stomach and pleasure pooled between her legs...she was the darkest shade of pink when she felt something hard pressing up against her pelvis.

 

This was all new; and not just to her, though it wasn't like the both of them were completely new to it all ... Sakura read, and surprisingly so did he; you can learn a lot from books. Sakura's breathing was uneven, she was terrified to move - terrified that if she moved, he would stop and pull away; but her breath caught and eyes went wide - lips partially moving as his fingers gripped into her side, only to pull her down as he thrust up - rubbing up between her legs, pleasure pooled. ''Mm..'' Sakura moaned into his mouth, which in turn made him react by pushing his hips harder up, and hand gripping harder..he wanted her, and that was obvious.

 

Sakura wanted it - her breathing caught, she pulled him forward so his chest pressed against her own - her breast pressing up against his chest as she pulled at the back of his shirt - pulling up, breaking the kiss for mere moments...briefly, and in small slow movements, their eyes met - and he kissed her again, this time with more force, more want, more need...

 

Sakura's body tingled all over, his skin felt warm as she threw his shirt to the ground - he lifted her own, and watched as her pink hair fell down around her shoulders..he bit his bottom lip, and Sakura almost fell over - she watched the way he licked his lips as she unclipped the back of her bra, straps falling down her shoulders as it fell around her torso - he leaned into her, his tongue and lips dipping down the curve of her collar bone, to each breast and down to her middle stomach - Sakura's head was spinning. His hand travelled down to the button on her pants, and he watched her - his dark eyes on those bright bright green ones as he pulled down, she moved just enough - just enough that he was able to move his hand between her legs.

 

Sakura's mouth parted, and breathing stopped the moment his fingers slid up between her legs, motioning his thumb in circles around her swollen clit, unable to breath - she arched her back and let the pleasure overwhelm her.

 

Sakura moved her hands to his pants, and unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling them down only ot expose what had been pressing up between her legs - she blushed, wide-eyed. Her inner self giggling like a teenage girl..

 

''Are you sure?'' He asked, and it wasn't sudden...it was breathless and shakey - was her nervous too? She blinked, and answered with a kiss - of course she was sure; she bit her bottom lip, this was the first time - regardless of how good it felt, Sakura positioned herself as he rested the tip of his cock, his eyes met with hers - and he thrust upward, breaking whatever barrier was left.

 

Sakura hissed in pain, the pain was momentarily there, it felt burning - like she had some kind of rash, but as she moved up, and then down, the pain resided and replaced itself with pleasure.  
  


Moving up and down in rapid paces, Sakura's breathing was uneven as she neared her end - so did he. ''That's it sweetheart..''He breathed, clutching her side as he pushed her over the edge.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Um...yeah, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

'I can't believe it's been half a year since you've been gone Sakura, I miss you so much...it's really lonely without you, but I've been keeping an eye on things. Everyone is in a relationship and getting married, it's insane! Even Chouji found someone, can you believe it?! It's so weird, anyway. Miss you forehead.

Lots of Love, Ino.

Sakura smiled but the heavy feeling in her chest was obvious as she swallowed back the large lump in her throat. Sasuke and her had been travelling for almost a full year, Konoha was so far from where they were - Sakura's hair had grown longer and her talents improved having picked up more than enough medical jutsu's and medicenes to bring home...whenever that would be. They were in a large city, and the least expected of people were there. 

 

''No way!! Holy shit, it's fucking Sasuke.'' Suigetsu's voice was loud and clear over the roar of people. ''Holy shit, what a small world.'' 

 

''Fucking christ, shut up Sai - '' Karin's eyes met with the figure of the Uchiha, not having realized Sakura standing next to him, she felt a familiar feeling in her chest. ''Wow, he looks so different...'' She eyed the weird travel gear he had on, brow raising as the two of them approached him. ''-It's been so long Sasuke!'' She smiled, widely and didn't hesitate to tackle him with a hug. Sakura watched her hug him, she recognized Karin...she had many encounters with her, but the two barely spoke to one another. 

 

''O-Oh!'' Karin was wide-eyed as she saw Sakura standing next to him, remembering exactly who she was. ''-I didn't see you there,'' She blinked, standing back from Sasuke next to Suigetsu. 

 

''-Wait, aren't you the girl who smacked Sasuke awhile back?'' 

 

Karin punched him - something much like Sakura would do to Naruto. ''Don't be a jackass Suigetsu,'' She warned, and then her eyes went back to Sasuke. ''Travelling again?'' 

 

''Yeah,'' He nodded. ''We've been travelling for almost a year now.''

 

Suigetsu eyed Sakura. ''So what, are you two a couple?'' 

 

Sakura turned pink...were they? She couldn't really give their relationship a title...yes they'd slept together, more than a few times....she stared at the ground and Karin rolled her eyes. ''C'mon, they're not even holding hands.'' - Denial, which meant she would still flirt. 

 

''Why are you two this far out?'' Sasuke asked, ignoring Suigetsu's question. 

 

''Orochimaru sent us off, he's doing some weird uh well experiements...he wanted us to gather some information on some ..uh stuff,'' Suigetsu shrugged. ''Hey! Why don't we travel together? It's been awhile ne?'' He smirked, those sharp teeth showing - Sakura stared, he reminded her of a shark..for some reason. 

 

''I don't see why not,'' Sakura smiled, but the Uchiha just looked annoyed by this point - not really wanting to relive certain things...but he never really argued or disagreed with Sakura.

 

The walk to the outskirts of town was filled with Suigetsu's rambling next to Sakura while Karin hung off Sasuke like an overgrown school girl - jealousy flared inside of Sakura...but she contained herself, not wanting to seem needy. They came to a small opening, just outside of the woods and set up camp. Suigetsu helped Sasuke gather wood, while the girls set up camp...it was odd, the four of them being together. Though...things were peaceful, there was no need for fighting - not now anyway.

 

Sasuke sat infront of the fire with Sakura leaning into his side - Karin caught sight of them and jealousy heated over her, she was unaware what their relationship was...and something inside of her wasn't ready to let the Uchiha go. 

 

The next day they were still altogether, hiking through different trails, and meeting different people. They came across a small place with gear and clothes, Suigetsu distracted Sakura by wearing funny hats, leaving Karin to question the Uchiha about the pinkette. 

 

''Say Sasuke-kun....'' Karin rounded the corner, pushing her glasses to her nose. ''What's the deal with you and the girl?...I mean, didn't she give you a hard time when you went back home?'' 

 

Sasuke looked over a few knives, ignoring Karin momentarily as she talked more. 

 

''I mean, I saw you two the other night...you seemed pretty close and all...'' She trailed off, but still got no answer from the Uchiha - Suigetsu waved them over. ''Check out the haul Sakura and I found!!'' He held up a bunch of funny hats, Sakura was laughing - Sasuke was staring, and Karin noticed within seconds. Jealousy flared, and she sighed. ''Come on Sasuke, tell me,'' 

 

No answer, go figure. It wasn't her place to be so nosey anyway.

 

They continued walking, the four of them together - going through small towns and shops; finally coming to a small Inn. ''Are you alright?'' Suigetsu eyed the pinkette, Sakura hadn't been feeling very well lately. ''Ne maybe we should stay here?'' He looked at Sasuke, the Uchiha shrugged and wandered over to the clerk. ''We'd like two rooms,'' 

 

''-Three rooms, and ajoining please!'' Karin was smiling widely, ignoring Suigetsu and Sakura behind her and the Uchiha - she leaned into him, and Sasuke ignored her, which wasn't the first time in their awkward travels together. They unpacked most of their stuff, Sakura was alone with Sasuke for the first time since they ran into Suigetsu and Karin. ''You don't look well, maybe it's time we took you home.'' Sasuke suggested, noticing her lack of energy as of lately. 

 

''I'm fine,'' She forced an exhausted smile. ''I just need some rest,'' She paused - her stomach felt off for a moment but she hid the discomfort with a laugh. ''Don't worry about me,'' She waved her hand infront of her face, but the act from the Uchiha was so uncalled for her, and sudden, she grew speechless as he rested his hand against her forehead. 

 

''You're sweating, you should take a bath.'' He looked at her, their eyes meeting for the 100th time, and he half-smiled at her...which wasn't as rare as it use to be. Sakura turned a shade of pink and nodded. ''I'll come join you when I'm done,'' She half smiled and parted for the washroom.

 

Sasuke parted outside where the other two were, they were sitting around a small camp fire within the Inn, it was cute. There was a lot of these on their journey. ''So what's the deal Sasuke? You and that girl,'' Suigetsu nudged him while Karin was occupied, his voice a low whisper. ''Are you two a thing?'' 

 

''Why do you care?'' He asked, poking the fire. ''It isn't your business to know.''

 

''-Well, I wouldn't tell Karin man, she may try and kill the poor thing.'' He laughed; but he wasn't joking. Karin was the jealous type...

 

A few hours went by, and the Inn was quiet - except for the main room. ''Feeling better?'' 

 

Caught off guard, Sakura guarded her already guarded body in a towel, wide-eyed...why was Karin in her room? ''Um..much, um, why are you in our room?'' 

 

''So it's true!'' Karin pointed a finger. ''You and Sasuke!!!'' She laughed; but it wasn't threatening. ''You're totally pregnant.'' 

 

'''......No I'm not.''


	12. Second Last Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken soooo long to finish this, I'm just about done. One more chapter after this one, it'll most likely be the longest. I hope you enjoyed!

The next month of travelling, Sakura's sickness didn't decrease...was Karin right? Was she pregnant...her and Sasuke had been together, more than once...not that she would admitt that to anyone. They came across a larger city, Karin had followed Sakura into a nearby shop - she must not have said a word about Sakura's sickness to Suigetsu, or Sasuke, and the pinkette kept it pretty concealed, which was a talent in itself. ''So are you going to tell him?'' Karin asked, looking at the different gear in the small shop while the other two were off looking a weapons. ''I mean, he does need to know.''

 

 

Sakura rested a hand on her stomach. ''I don't even know if I am, it could be anything,'' - Denial...but why would she be?...possibly fear of Sasuke being angry...she avoided any eye contact with the hovering red-head.

 

 

''You should take a test.''

 

''Why are you being so nice to me?'' Sakura confronted, Karin obviously had feelings for the Uchiha...it was clear, and she made it clear everyday. ''I mean, I know you have feelings for Sasuke.''

 

''Yeah,'' Karin was looking elsewhere. ''But Sasuke loves you.'' Her eyes met with green ones, and there was somewhat of an odd understanding. ''-and I respect Sasuke....so, if he loves you, then it's for a reason...he finally opened up. I could never get him to do that with me.'' She paused, shrugging - the hurt clear but she would never say it aloud. ''-Anyway, let's buy you a test so you know for sure.''

 

''Um, okay.'' Sakura shrugged, trying to keep her cool, but her nerves were spiking. ''-and if I am pregnant?''

 

''Then we tell Sasuke, and we get you back home.'' Karin shrugged, smiling. ''I doubt Sasuke would want you travelling with his offspring.'' She winked, though...the smallest tinge of jealousy was obvious in every word she spoke.

 

The entire situation was insane, no way was she carrying an Uchiha...there was just no way.

 

''Where are you two going?'' Sasuke spotted them, damn, too late now...however, Karin was an expert at covering. ''We're getting girl shit, what's it to you?'' She paused. ''-Do you have some weird fetish with womenly products I didn't know about?...'' Eyeballing the Uchiha, she managed to distract him while Sakura slid the pregnancy test into her bag without even a glance back at him, she hurried out of the store. ''All done!'' Her voice was shakey, and Sasuke could tell.

 

''Is something going on?'' Sasuke's question didn't exactly catch Sakura off guard, but she didn't expect him to ask the moment they were alone. ''You've been acting weird, and pretending not to be ill isn't the smartest thing you've done,'' There was an unhappy tone in his voice as he approached the door between them. ''If you're not well, maybe it's time you went home.'' His voice echoed through the washroom, but his voice faded as two pink lines appeared...Oh god, was this happening? She felt faint - no way was this happening!! Sasuke's voice was faint, almost like he was miles away, images flashed into her mind; what would happen, what would he do? What could she do? Panic? No, that would just make it worse. Sakura couldn't move, couldn't breathe...was this real? She blinked a few times, unable to look away from those two lines. They only appeared to get more clear the longer she stared. ''Maybe it is time I went home,'' She breathed, her voice still shakey..but who could blame her. ''I mean, why not... it's been so long......'' She trailed off, she was definitely with child - the room started spinning and before Sasuke even managed to open the door, she was unconscious on the floor.

 

''She's pregnant?''

 

Karin nodded, looking at the unconscious Sakura, looking at Sasuke. ''Yeah, clearly.'' She held up the test. ''This test doesn't lie.'' She paused, feeling Sakura's forehead. ''She's fine, I think she just felt overwhelmed...I mean, you're obviously the father.''' The jealousy in Karin's tone faded, but it was still there. ''Were you aware at all? Or were you just oblivious.''

 

Sasuke was speechless, his eyes remained on the pinkette. ''Why didn't she tell me,''

 

Shrugging, Karin stood up. ''She wasn't exactly sure herself, so I advised her to take a test...and well,'' She half-smiled at him...but you could tell she wasn't thrilled by the idea of them together, but she didn't hate the idea either. ''You're a father, least going to be.'' She half-smiled, and looked away. ''Maybe don't freak her out when she wakes up.'' Before Karin left, she brought Sakura water and something to eat, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Another hour passed and Sakura finally woke, she wasn't alone in the room - Sasuke was sitting on the floor staring, it was getting dark, but she saw the outline of him sitting there, speechless, unmoving. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim light, she stared at the blankets, fingers intertwining in the fabric - what could she say? Sorry I got pregnant? She bit her lip and looked at him, he was still not moving...shock maybe? Moving slowly, she pushed herself up and stood, afraid if she made too much noise he would look at her... she nawed on her lip as she approached him - tip toeing, but speechless as she approached him. ''...I'm guessing you know,'' She mumbled, kneeling down infront of him, her words came out slowly, and then all at once. ''I didn't know, okay? I was scared, and couldn't tell you, I was in denial, and well -'' She shrugged, staring at the ground. ''I'm sorry,'' She breathed, but Sasuke didn't speak...which wasn't unusual.

 

They sat there in silence for what seemed forever, until he leaned forward and pulled her into him - into an embrace, a tight embrace, his lungs moving heavily. His breaths were deep and even, he moved his face into the nook of her shoulder and hugged her tightly - just like the first night, when they slept together at Naruto's. ''I love you,'' he breathed, his words almost a whisper, and Sakura felt butterflies burst throughout her stomach, her heart swelled and breathing caught. Unable to move, she just moved into him and smiled into his shoulder - and though she wasn't sad, tears welted in her eyes and streamed down her face. 

 


	13. Final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding just one more chapter after this, just sort of to wrap things up!

''Um..you don't think this is a little over the top?'' Sakura blinked, wide-eyed as Suigetsu wrapped even more duct tape around her stomach and the pillow attached to her somewhat large stomach. ''...It's a little much,''

 

''Sasuke advised to keep you safe,'' He rubbed the back of his neck. ''I think I did a pretty good job myself,'' He was grinning, the door to the room opened and Karin nearly dropped the bags she carried, Sasuke following behind her.

 

''You've got to be kidding me, Suigetsu you fucking moron.'' The red-head shook her head. ''Yes, Sasuke did say take care of her..but this,'' Karin eyed the large pillow taped to Sakura's stomach. ''..I'm pretty sure Sakura is capable of keeping herself out of harm.''

 

Moving passed idiot one and two, Sasuke removed the pillow and the duct tape before his hand rested on her stomach, and around her back side. ''How do you feel?'' He asked, it was so natural and calm by this point, she was one month away from giving birth and Sasuke worried every moment of every day. They'd been travelling for a year and 8 months, not long, but not overly short either; they were nearly home, which Sasuke preferred - he didn't exactly want Sakura giving birth in the middle of the woods, or worse.

 

''I'm fine,'' Unlike before, Sakura curved into him - it was so natural now, she smiled and he kissed her forehead, even still, the butterflies remained. ''Really,''

 

''I'm still taking you back home,'' He explained, grabbing what he had bought and packing it thoroughly. ''You need to be in a hospital, where you have Tsunade.''

 

''I'm fine, Sasuke.'' Sakura reassured again, resting her hand on his shoulder - a certain look on her face.

 

Suigetsu stretched. ''Well! We better head out soon, we don't want to be travelling in the dark.''

 

Though Sasuke didn't like to admitt it, he was more than happy Suigetsu and Karin decided to tag along. Karin promised herself she wouldn't let any harm come to Sakura, considering she was carrying Sasuke's child, who she did once adore...but her and the pinkette had somewhat become friends. They left, just before night fall. They weren't far from Konoha, definitely less than a months journey, but Sakura hadn't been feeling great after the 7th month, she had a lot of dizzy spells - her body being so small and not use to pregnancy, Sasuke had them stop every couple of miles so she could rest. Though Sakura was not a weak woman by any means, pregnancy wasn't exactly easy for her body.

 

''We're being followed,'' Sasuke mumbled to Suigetsu as they ran through the night, Karin ran along side Sakura. ''What could they want?'' She whispered, looking over at the pinkette, she looked unwell.

 

''They're weak,'' Sasuke explained, but he didn't want Sakura getting into any fights - '' We should stop,- orochimaru's hide-out isn't far from here.'' He explained, jumping back along side Sakura he picked her up into his arms. ''I'll meet you there, you two stay back and make sure they don't follow us.'' Instructing this, Sasuke was gone in a matter of seconds with the pinkette.

 

''Well, Well, what a sur-'' Orochimaru stopped speaking when he witnessed Sakura and her large belly, he especially noticed how protective Sasuke was being. Orochimaru looked...different, but still the same. ''So this really is a surprise,'' His snake like voice was taunting. ''I'm assuming that child is yours, or else you wouldn't be so protective of it.'' He chuckled darkly..though Orochimaru wouldn't really cause any harm to them, not now, not after the war. Besides, he was on watch, under Kakashi's orders as Hokage.

 

''We were being followed, Karin and Suigetsu held them off.'' He helped Sakura down, but she looked pale.

 

''Your wife looks tired, you should let her rest in your old room.'' Orochimaru licked his lips, as if remembering before. ''She will be safe there.''

 

''You better not try anything,'' Sasuke warned, letting the pinkette rest back against his chest. ''Come on,'' He picked her up a second time, and brought her to his old room to lay down. ''We really need to get you home..'' He spoke softly, covering her with a large blanket, a cold cloth on her forehead - he was no medic, but Karin knew some skills.

 

Suigetsu arrived, and so did Karin shortly after, while Sakura slept they spoke.

 

''So they were just criminals?''

 

''Sort of,'' Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck. ''Stupid punks wanting some money,'' Shrugging he yawned. ''How's Sakura?''

 

''Weak,'' Sasuke said softly, though he wasn't one for many words, lately he had been talking alot. ''Konoha is only two days travel..but she's too weak to travel,'' He ran a hand through his hair and stood. ''She may have to have the baby here.''

 

It was about midnight, and there was a scream - Sasuke knew that scream too well, he appeared in Sakura's room, Karin at his side; she was in labour, early too. ''God damnit, so soon?'' He yelled, at Sakura's side - she had fallen unconscious, but Karin was working her magic and quickly. ''She's bleeding really bad,'' Karin mumbled, Sakura coming in and out of consciousness.

 

''Sakura, can you hear me? I need you to push,'' Karin demanded, ''Push damnit!'' She yelled, and Sakura did her best; Sasuke's face was disoriented - he wasn't exactly helping..he couldn't, he felt rather useless. Orochimaru was there by this point, he wasn't a medical ninja by any means, but he did have a lab and medicine. ''Come on sweetheart,'' Sasuke whispered, holding her hand - Sakura screamed, her voice echoed outside; followed by crying, but not her own.

 

Sasuke's heart stopped; the baby was alive, and so was she.

 

''It's a girl!'' Karin said in a little too much excitement as she wrapped her in a towel, wiping away the blood, and whatever else. '' A beautiful baby girl,'' She smiled, Sasuke had his head pressed against Sakura's, her eyes fluttering but she was smiling. ''A girl...'' She breathed, her heart pounding as she fell unconscious.

 

Panic crossed the Uchiha's face, but Karin handed him his baby. ''Sakura's fine...'' She smiled, watching the panic on his face fade, only to be replaced with ultimate, and overwhelming love for what he held in his arms. ''Say hello,'' She smiled, and Sasuke stared into her eyes; a girl, and she was theirs.

 

It was a few hours later, Sasuke was laying in the bed beside Sakura with little arms moving between them as she laid in Sasuke's arm. Sakura awoke, turning to see Sasuke.''...Is sh-'' Sakura stopped speaking and saw her daughter, she bit her bottom lip as tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger. ''She's so little..'' Sakura breathed, staring - but the Uchiha's eyes were on the pinkette.

 

''She's beautiful...'' Sakura added, and smiled at him and her baby. ''I think the name Sarada is suitable, don't you?''

 

Sasuke just nodded, and held his family...he wasn't alone, not anymore..not now, and never again.

 

\- End


	14. Afterstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to, well, sum things up after the final chapter. I know it’s been QUITE AWHILE, I hope you’ll all forgive me for the lack of writing. Anyway, this is the after story final. Enjoy!

  
  
‘’It’s too bad you’re leaving so soon  _ Sasuke-kun _ .’’ - Though he was definitely off the radar, it was a hard habit to break for Karin of all things. She eyed Sakura chatting with Suigetsu with Sarada in her arms. ‘’-It’s really, well, nice to see you so happy.’’ A light tinge of blush was evident on her cheeks, she never stopped crushing on the Uchiha. ‘’Maybe bring Sarada around sometime?’’ It was hopeful, but very unlikely.  
  
  
‘’You know I won’t be doing that,’’ Sasuke didn’t intend to sound so harsh, but he didn’t trust Orochimaru - not even now. ‘’You’re allowed in Konoha,’’ He looked over his shoulder at Sakura. ‘’You two are friends now,’’   
  
  
‘’Well, duh.’’ Karin laughed, wanting to reach out and hug him, but it wouldn’t be in her nature to do something - not now, not given the circumstances. ‘’I’ll be sure to visit her.’’ Smiling again, she wandered over to Sakura and tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger. ‘’Don’t grow up too fast…’’ - She exchanged glances with the pinkette, who was glowing with happiness.   
  
  
‘’Thank you, Karin.’’ Sakura’s voice was stern and serious, but the look on her face was overflowing with kindness. ‘’We might not have made it without your help.’’   
  
  
Karin was still a shade of red. ‘’I doubt Sasuke would let any harm come to either of you.’’ She seemed nervous suddenly. ‘’-Uh, don’t be a stranger huh?’’

  
  
Sakura reassured her with a smile before they parted for Konoha. ‘’Likewise!’’ And without another word, they headed home.

  
  
‘’It’s so nice to be going home huh,’’ Sakura’s eyes were glued to the tiny human in her arms as they walked side-by-side, passing random travellers along the road. ‘’It may be a surprise though…’’ 

  
  
‘’-Why a surprise?’’ Sasuke looked at her, and then his daughter, he felt overwhelmed with happiness, though he’d never really show it. He was too cool for that, even now. ‘’Did you not tell anyone about the pregnancy?’’ He stared.

  
  
Sakura couldn’t help but giggle, which in turn caused Sarada to giggle, even though she didn’t understand words yet. 

  
  
The three of them stopped more than a few times, given having a baby, they couldn’t travel like they could when they first left. ‘’Two years…’’ Sakura trailed off. ‘’It feels like so much longer,’’ - She could see the village gates in view, and they were open. Heart racing, she felt nervous and speechless, she hadn’t informed anyone they were coming home. Kotetsu and Izumo, just like before, were sitting at the front gate, chatting back and forth. The two of them not exactly paying attention to who and who wasn’t entering, but the flash of pink distracted Kotetsu. ‘’Business or plea-’’ He stopped, he recognized the pink and stopped. ‘’Sakura Haruno, back from your travels huh?’’ He was grinning, head rested on hand, completely oblivious to the tiny human in her arms. ‘’Yes,’’ She was smiling. ‘’Not alone either,’’ She looked down at her baby and then back up at the two of them. ‘’We’re home,’’ She winked, and the two of them, speechless, watched her leave with Sasuke by her side. 

  
  
‘’Was that Sasuke Uchiha?’’ 

  
  
‘’Not sure, he sure did look like him though.’’ 

  
  
The two of them wandered through the village, Sakura hadn’t even informed her parents of the baby - which, given where they were when she was pregnant, she wanted to tell them in person over a letter. 

  
  
‘’Oh my god! SAKURA!’’ Ino’s voice roared over the crowd of people, she ran and stopped in her tracks the second she saw Sasuke, but even more so, when she saw something in the pinkette’s arms. ‘’Is t-that,’’ She was wide-eyed as tears started to fill her blue eyes. ‘’Is she,-’’ 

  
  
‘’Yeah, she’s ours…’’ Sakura smiled, and Sasuke was smiling too. ‘’-Surprise…’’ She stuck out her tongue and was embraced; Sai wandering over with something wrapped around his shoulders, it was tiny and blonde. ‘’This is Inojin,’’ Ino smiled, ‘’He’s ours,’’ She wiped her eyes. ‘’When did you get home? Have you seen Naruto yet? Him and Hinata had a baby boy! And They have another one the way!’’ She giggled, being a little perverse. ‘’Oh my god! I can’t believe you had a baby!’’ 

  
  
Sakura looked between Sai and Ino, surprised that Sai was aware enough to understand Ino’s feelings..but she hadn’t been around for two years. ‘’He’s adorable, and no, we just arrived really.’’ She smiled again, not surprised Hinata and Naruto had a baby. 

  
  
‘’Everyone has children now.’’ Ino smiled. ‘’Shikamaru and Temari finally got together, Chouji met someone too!’’ She paused. ‘’You should go see Kakashi, I’m sure he’d love to see you, and your parents!’’ 

  
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Sakura exchanged glances with the Uchiha. ‘’We’re going to inform Kakashi we’re home, come visit me later okay?’’ They embraced again, and they parted ways. 

  
  
‘’Wasn’t Sai always -’’ 

  
  
‘’-Yeah, I didn’t expect it either.’’ Sakura giggled as they arrived at the Hokage’s office, Shikamaru greeted them and was just as surprised as Ino had been, but unlike the Shikamaru Sakura remembered, he actually picked up Sarada. ‘’She looks just like Sasuke,’’ He smiled, and gave her back to Sakura. ‘’Temari gave birth to a boy not long ago,’’ He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’What a drag,’’ He knocked on Kakashi’s door, smiling. ‘’Excuse me, Kakashi,’’ He bowed politely. ‘’We have some visitors.’’ 

  
  
‘’Oh my,’’ Kakashi stood; it was like pulling teeth when it came to people realizing Sakura had a baby. ‘’What’s her name?’’ He asked, smiling happily. ‘’It’s unfortunate, we won’t have a birth record for her,’’ He smiled at the both of them. ‘’It’s good to see you both home, finally.’’ 

  
  
‘’Likewise,’’ Sakura hugged him, it wasn’t in her nature, and very informal, but she couldn’t help herself, all the hormones. ‘’It’s so good to see you-’’ 

  
  
‘’yo, old man Kakashi I fini-’’ Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes went from Kakashi, to Sakura, to Sasuke, to finally, Sarada. ‘’....YOU TWO HAD A BABY!’’ His voice roared through the entire office, and what seemed village. ‘’OUR KIDS CAN BE FRIENDS! DATTEBAYO!!!’’ Obnoxious as ever, Sakura didn’t feel the need to punch him, she just smiled. ‘’Would you like to hold Sarada, Naruto?’’ She smiled, as he took her. 

  
  
‘’Wow,’’ He grinned. ‘’You look just like your dad,’’ 

  
  
After seeing just about everyone, and Kakashi setting them up with a place to stay, Sakura stretched. ‘’It’s so nice to be home,’’ She had put Sarada down an hour ago.    
‘’Are you happy to be home?’’ 

  
  
‘’Yes,’’ Sasuke nodded, and watched her take a seat. ‘’Sakura,’’ He started, walking over to her. ‘’Take this,’’ He handed her something - but she couldn’t tell what it was.

  
  
‘’Your clan’s symbol?’’ She stared. ‘’I don’t quite understand?-’’ 

  
  
‘’I want you to wear that.’’ He explained. ‘’Not just now, but until the day you die.’’ Sitting beside her, he watched her realize exactly what he was asking her to do. 

  
  
‘’Are you - Are you asking me to marry you?’’ 

  
  
Silence, Sakura couldn’t breathe, he wasn’t formal, or nervous - but she knew him by now, she knew he was happy, and she couldn’t help but cry. ‘’Of course I’ll marry you,’’ She laughed, but tears streamed down her face. Sasuke just held her, and then kissed her, and smiled at her. They were happy, and home, and Sasuke had a family that he loved.    
  
**  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. ;)**


End file.
